Final Fantasy VI World of Balance Novel
by theDavidLogan
Summary: Fan Novelization of Final Fantasy VI Written by David Logan and James Moon, authors of Paradigm Shift Saga: Malediction. All characters/locations/terms from the Final Fantasy video game series are exclusive property of Square Enix or other respective property holders.
1. Prologue

A note from senior author David Logan:

The intention is to take the story of Final Fantasy VI and use it to create a work that looks and feels like a published novel. Despite the fact this will technically be considered a fan-fiction, there will be no corner cutting. We will take the same care with this wonderful work of art as though it were one of our own stories.

Our editor Lisa Fenix, is in progress of giving a complete overhaul to all posted chapters. Please be patient with us, as we all have other responsibilities and can only work on this story in our free time. Stay tuned! Much more to follow!

Cover art by 47ness

If you have an opinion on this large piece of fan fiction, please let us know! We love feedback, good or bad!

Final Fantasy VI is one of my favorite stories of all time and I'm excited to present it in a novel format. This story is not written for profit, but is a celebration for our love of FFVI and hopefully a way to honor the talented individuals who brought us the original game and its re-releases! It is our hope that anyone who happens to read this story will enjoy it as much as we do. We also have a facebook page under /FinalFantasyVIUnofficialNovelisation

All characters/locations/terms from the Final Fantasy video game series are exclusive property of Square Enix or other respective property holders.

Find our original work "Paradigm Shift Saga: Malediction" on Amazon and please like us on facebook! Happy reading!

.o.O.o.

**Final Fantasy VI**

** World of Balance**

**Prologue**

Vector was a wonder in its own time, a marvel in a world of marvels. It was the heart and capital of the great force of man-made might known collectively as the Empire. The city boasted a long heritage, having risen from the ashes of war in the years following the War of the Magi. In the last two-hundred years, its academically-minded culture had inspired an abundance of scientific advances and valued debates. Its metalworking industry had hurtled it to the forefront of prosperity on the Southern Continent, and its architectural beauty drew in designers from even the most distant lands to study its towering structures. Vector's skyline reached almost as high upward as its boundaries grew outward.

The prestigious capital had been built stone upon stone and brick upon brick by the blood and toil of House Gestahl. This influential family doubled in power when their eldest son acquired a new and seemingly inexhaustible source of energy that revolutionized technological advancement. Through their combined effort, they led the Empire into a new era of economic progress.

As the factories rose and the city outgrew its walls, the family took great pains to ensure none went without work or a place to rest their heads at night. At the passing of his beloved parents, the eldest son inherited his family's immense fortune and political ambitions. With the resources now at his disposal, he wasted no time in making a bid for power. He proclaimed his intention to remove the current leadership and, in light of his accomplishments, the people of Vector rallied to support him. His ascension to the throne became a foregone conclusion.

Under his disciplined guidance, strict new statutes were enacted. In the years to follow, crime was rendered almost non-existent, life expectancy was at its highest, and the steam engines ran on time to the tune of the iron will of the self-proclaimed Emperor.

Despite his great victories, his thirst for power could not be quenched, and his eyes came to rest upon the neighboring kingdoms. Amassing a team of scientists and scholars, Emperor Gestahl set before them a specific task which he oversaw personally. He drove them to infuse weaponry with the same mysterious energy that had catalyzed his rise to power. Once again, his endeavors were a success. Adoration of the man spread like wildfire, and it was said that he had accomplished a second miracle in the span of one lifetime.

Outwardly, Gestahl's miraculous accomplishments were celebrated by all who saw them, but just beneath the praise, unease began to fester. Along with his sudden progress came rumors of conquest and death, but those unaffected chose to turn a deaf ear to them. After years of peace between nations, most found it unfathomable to believe that the black and red banners of Vector would gather before their walls. Yet the armies always came.

Legions marched forth from Vector, and with the devastating new armaments their emperor had provided for them, they found themselves unstoppable. In a show of power, they blazed a path of destruction across the Southern Continent, demanding loyalty from each town and province. One by one, cities fell, caught unaware by the invading forces. Entire kingdoms were silenced and assimilated as the Emperor saw fit. Those who bowed before Gestahl were rewarded. Those who opposed him were removed. The great and mighty day of the Empire had come, and none could stand against it.

.o.O.o.

A squadron of dual-propeller flying machines zipped under an arching bridge. No citizen above or below spared more than a momentary glance as the two-person crafts passed between the tall, narrow buildings. At the heart of the capital, they emerged into an open area surrounding the Imperial Palace, which towered over the rest of the city. The vehicles slowed their engines and entered a docking bay high above the city streets.

The machines, known as Sky Armor, were the preferred transportation of Kefka Palazzo, the Emperor's personal advisor and aide. Gestahl had chosen this day to see the majority of his presidium gathered within the Imperial Palace. Even the highest ranking officials came running when summoned by the emperor, and in this regard, Kefka was no different.

The Sky Armor lowered itself to the ground, coming to rest upon a single landing skid that extended downward and bent back on a spring-loaded hinge. Its two metal arms lowered for balance, and with a hiss of steam its glass cockpit lifted, revealing the occupants within. Kefka stood with a dramatic stretch and a long, lazy yawn. He placed his hand on the back of the pilot's helmet for support as he swung his leg over the side and climbed down the short ladder.

On the ground, two soldiers in black uniforms and brown leather shoulder harnesses waited to escort him.

"Sir! All set, Sir?" one of them asked loudly, his right hand clasped over his breast.

Kefka winced at the noise and grunted in irritation. "Please, there's no need to bay like a bitch in heat. The emperor isn't interested in waiting until I am _all set_, now is he? I'm already late, thanks to..." He glanced back up at the pilot. "Well...whatever his name is."

"Yes, Sir," the soldier murmured.

This served only to make Kefka's eye twitch, and the soldier found his gaze wandering to anything other than the peculiar man before him. The emperor's aide was a myriad of color, with sleeves of deep purple and trousers of green and yellow. A crimson cape was draped across one of his shoulders and dragged the ground behind him. His robes of bright red were ornamented with a striped collar so high it was considered pompous even in the fashion-forward South.

Worst of all were his eyes, a pale and piercing shade of blue, surrounded by three red markings that streaked across his flesh from the corners of the lids. The marks curved downward like talons, tapering off at the conclusion of his high cheekbones. They gave him a startling appearance that seemed to hint at some unspoken malice.

Kefka turned suddenly, and one of his escorts ducked to avoid the long orange feather set in his hair. The men hurried ahead of him to the hangar bay doors. Turning the large dial handles, they pulled them outward, allowing the aide admittance to a private section of the palace to which only the most favored of Gestahl's presidium were granted access.

.o.O.o.

Kefka left the soldiers standing in the hallway as he slipped between a set of thick red curtains onto his recessed personal balcony. The dimly lit enclave was one of two opposite the raised dais where the emperor was already addressing the assembled governing officials and military personnel. Ignoring the empty seats on either side of him, Kefka strode forward and curled his fingers around the handrail. Facing forward, he took a moment to survey the vast meeting hall.

For all that he was white-bearded and bent by time, Gestahl had chosen this day to wear majestic golden battle armor. Large ornamental horns sprouted from the shoulders to greet his long, full hair. He was a large and imposing physical presence on any occasion, but with the added height from his thick-soled boots, he was made taller than anyone else in the room. He looked as though he were prepared to ride forth in conquest at the head of his cavalry. In reality, the aging monarch had long ago ceased taking an active role in his incursions other than pulling the strings of his loyalists. Kefka had at best a waning interest in the topic at hand: a relatively small plot of land by the name of Doma that had remained mostly beneath his notice up to this point. Not that he expected it to be around much longer now that the emperor had set his sights on the place. The hovel was inhabited by some outdated 'thee' and 'thou' people, a proud but foolish lot who cleaved to ancient traditions that seemed as ludicrous to Kefka as did the name of their pitiful kingdom. The most subtle of smirks slithered across his lips. Destroying places with dumb names brought him untold gratification.

Gestahl nodded at a soldier who unhooded a humming slide projector, displaying a large map of Doma Castle and the surrounding areas.

"Yawn..." Kefka mumbled disinterestedly, glancing around the room. His fingers drummed once across the banister before he put a halt to the absent-minded gesture.

In the balcony on the adjacent wall sat a blonde woman in a black petal dress. Her blue eyes shone like moonlight reflected across a frozen lake. Her facial features were so symmetrically perfect that it would not be out of place to compare her looks to those of the sculpted marble statues that lined the halls of the palace's living chambers. So focused was she that she neglected to notice the aide's probing eyes inspecting her.

"Oh-Ce-les," he sang under his breath.

Perhaps she suddenly felt his lingering gaze upon her, for she looked up at him with surprise and a trace of disgust. Inwardly, Kefka enjoyed having that effect on people. The red marks of power that curved from his eyes unnerved those beneath his greatness, to his infinite glee.

Kefka's mouth pulled up into a flat and thin-lipped smile, and with effort Celes averted her gaze. As she turned completely away from him, his smile widened all the more.

"If necessary, we will destroy the ports in Southsail," the Emperor continued speaking to the crowd. "This should prevent Doma from receiving provision from its allies. Yet hope remains for a more peaceful solution."

Kefka's face brightened when he caught the word 'destroy'. He looked down to observe what he hoped would be the end of Gestahl's ramblings.

"General Cristophe, has Doma received our offer of compromise?" The Emperor's black cape faced the assembly as he turned his attention to the group seated behind him.

General Leopold Cristophe sat behind Gestahl in the last chair near the entrance to the dais. He was dressed in his customary green greatcoat, with its gold-trimmed high collar and fringed epaulettes. He wore it well, like a second skin it seemed, a fitting example for his fellow soldiers. In fact, almost everything about Leo was meticulously arranged with the utmost care, from the polished fittings of his longsword to the gold bullion threading of the Imperial insignia on his uniform's left breast. He had even taken the greatest of care with something as trivial as the extra coat of polish upon his boots. General Leo was without a doubt, Kefka's least favorite person he could imagine.

Under the emperor's expectant gaze, Leo shifted in his chair and sniffed. He stood just a little too slowly and paused to button his coat across his mid-section before responding. This piqued Kefka's interest. The general was stalling.

"We received their reply today, Your Imperial Majesty," Leo said at last. The microphones placed at the outer edges of the dais insured his voice was carried to all.

"Excellent." The Emperor's tone only seemed to repeat his prior question.

"My liege, perhaps this is a matter best discussed in private. Communication between divergent cultures can be diffi-"

"General Cristophe." Gestahl pronounced the name with a hint of irritation. "I asked you a simple question. Can you not give me a simple answer?"

Leo sucked in a breath before finally answering. "Of course, my Lord."

Gestahl nodded in approval.

Kefka held his breath in anticipation. He could only imagine the delightful new ways in which Leo was about to embarrass himself in front of the entire assembly.

"I have a reply penned by General Ranyierd himself." Leo looked down at his hands and unrolled a parchment. "Verily, thou art a decisive ruler with intentions honorable and gestures befitting of thy nobility. However, we decline to bow to thee with the same fervor as we would likewise decline lowering our guard to a common, villainous, tallow-faced contriver, from whom thou, for thy part, would likewise turn away. Happily we bend knee to family, country, and King. To thee we stand and say..." General Leo met his emperor's eyes. "Fare thee well."

A wave of outrage rippled through the crowd. A few blustering politicians came to their feet to denounce the foreign knights. Cries of 'How dare they!' and 'Unforgivable!' rang out above the noise. General Leo risked a fleeting glance at the balconies. He saw Celes cast her eyes to the floor, concealing her thoughts on the matter. The emperor's aide was not so subtle. It was all Kefka could do to keep from doubling over with laughter. He buried his face within his sleeve and pounded his fist upon the railing.

Leo tore the Doman proclamation in half and let the pieces drop from his hands. The room fell silent. "Forgive me, Majesty. Their insubordination will be dealt with."

Gestahl addressed the crowd with a bemused tone. "Domans are known for their grand phrasing when they mean to be condescending. Consequently, they are _always_ wordy. They shall find their emperor, however, more plainspoken. Cut off all supply routes to their castle. Let us see if we can improve their manner of diplomacy. Given time, they may find our offer more enticing." He did not afford so much as a glance back at his general.

"As you command, Imperial Majesty," Leo replied.

As the general took his seat, Gestahl continued, "As a final matter, intelligence reports that South Figaro has become a stronghold for the rebel group known as the Returners. I spoke to King Figaro about it when some of our troops mysteriously vanished near there. He denied all knowledge of their disappearance and promised to send search parties for them at once." Gestahl paused. "In short...he lied. To what extent, I am not yet certain."

The emperor turned to his side and strode ponderously across the dais. His expression was stern and unyielding as his attention slowly turned toward the balconies.

"General Chere!"

Celes's eyes lifted suddenly at the mention of her name. All heads turned toward her as she came to her feet, standing straight and proud, awaiting the will of her emperor. The two soldiers seated behind her followed her example. She did not speak, but offered a low bow of acknowledgement.

The emperor's voice, for a fleeting moment, revealed the deep hurt he had been so carefully hiding. "It...pains me to have been betrayed by King Edgar-one whom I not so very long ago considered a friend." He returned to his previous resolute composure. "Prepare to depart for South Figaro. It is time I showed that young fool I mean business."

"Imperial Majesty," Celes said, and nodded dutifully.

"Good." The emperor returned the gesture. "This meeting is adjourned."

Kefka let out a long sigh of relief before turning from the handrail. He slipped through the curtain at the back of the balcony and passed between his soldier escorts without bothering to look at them. The two men paused for the briefest of moments, surprised to find him walking briskly away.

"Get lost," Kefka said without looking back. His eyes were locked straight ahead, and he strode forward with purpose in his step.

He followed his private hallway to a set of red-carpeted stairs emptying out on the western end of the dais. As he arrived, General Leo, who had just finished speaking with the Emperor, gave a final bow before filing out after the other officers.

"Why do these things have to be so long?" Kefka whined as he cleared the bottom steps.

Gestahl turned toward his trusted aide with an acknowledging lift of his eyebrows. "The aspirations of the meager decay if deprived the will of the significant. In other words, to add meaning to their otherwise pointless...lives."

He spoke without fear that the microphones might broadcast his voice. They had been shut off punctually the moment he commanded the meeting to end.

"Hmph," Kefka agreed with a smirk.

Gestahl paused a moment in contemplation. "Kneel..." he said. The downward wave of his hand politely suggested a return to proper decorum.

Ever the prudent servant, Kefka lowered himself to one knee, and his gaze dropped to the ground. "My Emperor," he said with adoration.

"Mmh." Gestahl nodded with satisfaction. "I have some matters requiring a degree of discretion, and I thought you should see to them personally. I want you to have Cid initiate production of the second battalion. Magitek will be the key to our victory against the Northern strongholds. Have they not seen the foolishness of resistance?"

Kefka's face lifted. "None can see as clearly as you."

The emperor motioned for his aide to stand. "I will also be expecting you to keep short reins on our two ambitious generals. Report to me often. Things are beginning to come together. Do not overlook the smallest detail. I have trusted you many times to handle such things for me, and I know you will tap every resource to insure nothing goes awry. We will not allow Doma or Figaro to stand in the way of progress. If left unchecked, our enemies could well unite against us. We must squelch this possibility, no matter the cost."

Gestahl's eyebrows rose expectantly.

"It will be my pleasure," Kefka said, and gave a sardonic smile.

"This brings us to what is perhaps your most important assignment. I have been in dialogue with Mayor Warren. It would seem the mountains of Narshe hold a greater treasure than diamonds and stone. A treasure that has been hidden away for some time. There is a creature buried there, a winged serpent, I'm told. An esper."

Kefka's expression brightened with sudden intrigue.

Gestahl continued. "I am pleased that you are eager. We cannot leave such a precious resource in incapable hands, can we? You must lay siege to this town. I want it. All of it. Where one specimen has been uncovered, there are likely more. I have briefed the soldiers you will need for this mission. They are standing by, as is our lovely Terra."

Kefka craned his neck and unconsciously wrung his hands. "Terra...Majesty?"

"Indeed. She will be a great tool in acquiring this..._creature_. You have always taken special interest in her training. Today you will see your efforts rewarded. I trust her care only to your hands. Do not let her out of your sight for a moment. She is still hot-tempered, I fear, and may require further guidance. You know she is as much a daughter to me as you are endeared to my heart as a son."

Kefka was overwhelmed by the emperor's display of sentiment and froze where he stood. The expression dropped from his face. It took several seconds to collect himself, and his voice was barely audible. "Of course, Your Majesty. Your words are engraved upon my very soul."

"Then you are dismissed."

The emperor's aide bowed softly and reluctantly turned back toward his staircase.

"Oh, and Kefka..."

The aide halted and turned once more to his master.

"Do not return without her."

He gave another quick bow before heading off to tend to his duties. There seemed to be a certain spring in his step that had not been there before.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rumors of Magic, Marvels of Science**

Dusk hung over the rocky landscape with a full moon overhead. Chill mountain winds blew fiercely between gray cliffs, and three soldiers rode within mechanical suits through the falling snow. Walking just out of step with one another, two male soldiers took the lead with a female soldier trailing a few paces behind. The men's brown leather coats were lined with white fur, and their rounded helmets bore a red insignia consisting of a single character of text. The script originated from a forgotten language once spoken prominently in the South. In modern times, the symbol had been adapted into the insignia of House Gestahl. Displaying it represented one thing alone: an unbreakable allegiance to the Empire.

Hydraulics hummed with each step taken by the bulky machines known as Magitek Armor.

From foot to shoulder the suits were just over nine feet high. They bore spring-hinged arms and legs made of a sleek silver-colored frame protected by sections of black armor plating. The soldiers were seated within open cockpits above the machines' bulky torsos. A larger representation of the symbol of House Gestahl was likewise emblazoned upon the breastplate of the Armor, which protruded outward, shielding the motor and power source. The back of the Armor housed a large, humming generator within metal housing reminiscent of a backpack, and the occasional puff of steam escaped from the exhaust ports that extended from it.

Inside their cushioned red cockpits, the soldiers had access to a console mounted with various switches, gauges, and levers. Only the most promising of Gestahl's troops were ever given the chance to pilot the sophisticated machines, thus earning for themselves the title of Magitek Knight.

The lead soldier frowned and brought his Armor to a halt as he realized the small hill they had been climbing ended in a steep ravine. He lifted his arm, signaling for his companions to stop, and his sigh of frustration was visible in the cold air. Opening a compartment on the interior side of his cockpit, he took out a pair of binoculars to get his bearings. He wiped the fog from the lenses with his black gloved hands before putting it up to his eyes. After a brief survey of the area, the man relaxed into his command chair and lowered his hands.

"There it is, Biggs."

"I see it, Wedge," the younger of the two men replied, taking a look through his own pair of binoculars. "Narshe is dead ahead."

Narshe was a winter city, nestled within the mountains. The snowfall only added to the layer of white powder that covered most of its surfaces, including the roofs of its quaint wooden buildings. The town was laid out within a wide valley with most its businesses in the center, and housing kept mostly to the outskirts of town. The square homes were built upon and under large wooden structures or on top of rock out-croppings from the mountains. These elevated sections of the city were connected by a system of stairs and bridges for easy access.

"Doesn't look like much. Just a lot of old houses buried in the snow." Biggs put his binoculars away.

Wedge lit a cigarette behind his cupped hands and took a long drag from it as he tossed away the match. "Never been to Narshe before, huh? Well, don't expect much excitement, unless you count the pub on every corner."

Biggs shrugged. "Maybe this trip won't be _so bad_, huh? I bet they brew a mean ale. When you live in the ice box of the world, what else is there to do but stay home and drink?"

The leather of Wedge's coat creaked as he turned toward his companion. "I dunno, Biggs. Ale or no ale, I've got an uneasy feeling about this place."

"You and your feelings," Biggs grumbled with disdain.

"You mock." Wedge lifted his eyebrows. "Had some weird dreams on the boat ride over. Can't quite remember them, but I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that won't shake off." He flicked his unfinished cigarette into the snow.

"It's about the creature...isn't it?"

Wedge nodded and turned his gaze back toward Narshe. "Every nook and hamlet these days claims to have some lost relic left over from the War of the Magi, but this is the first time I've heard of anyone stumbling onto a preserved esper hidden away in some coal mine."

"Think it's still alive? Or just another wild gobbler chase?"

"Alive, probably, judging from the urgency of our orders. In truth, I don't know what to expect, but it's got to be big. Otherwise, they wouldn't have sent _her_ with us."

Biggs kept eye contact with his companion for a moment. He then twisted in his seat to look around the back of his Magitek Armor at the girl behind them.

"You know as well as I do, she gets her orders directly from the Emperor," Wedge said.

Behind the men, the female they spoke of sat quietly in her own suit of motorized Armor, her arms relaxed at her sides. She wore a protective breastplate of red leather with black spaulders, each bearing the Imperial insignia. Around her forehead rested an intricate ebony circlet with three emerald stones. The center stone was carved in the shape of a teardrop. Her hair, an unusual hue of aqua-green, was pulled up into a ponytail. Her eyes were stunningly bright, matching her hair, though they were vacant and stared ahead blankly. There was no expression to be found upon her face, and she offered no acknowledgement of the men's conversation about her.

Biggs shook his head. "I heard she went haywire once and fried fifty of our own men in under three minutes! If even _half_ the stories about her are true..." He looked back at the girl and lowered his voice. "Then I'm fairly certain she's planning to kill us both in our sleep."

Wedge frowned. "Kefka assured me that Slave Crown will keep her completely submissive. As long as she's got that thing around her head, she has no will, or any thought of self preservation. She'll follow orders, which should come in handy if we encounter resistance."

"Resistance? You really think these people are so stupid? We're Magitek Elite, right?"

"Rumors of what our Armor is capable of might be enough to make these people roll over and let us do as we please, and our briefing did indicate the mayor of this town is sympathetic to our cause, but we can't count on that. Be prepared for confrontation."

The wind began to howl as the storm around them intensified. Biggs shuddered and turned up the collar of his coat.

"How do people stand to live in this wasteland?"

"No more time for chatter," Wedge said. "Let's keep moving."

The men maneuvered their Armor around to start back down the hill, and the enigmatic girl observed them, following their lead.

.o.O.o.

As the snow thickened over the town of Narshe, life continued as usual for the citizens within. The city was able to function in such a harsh climate largely due to its expansive heating system. Taking advantage of thermal pockets and hot springs buried beneath the city, water was pumped up into coal-burning boilers strewn about the town. Wooden pressure wheels moved the water through a system of pipes, bringing heated steam to every home. The streets were kept clear of ice and snow by large woolly beasts known as vomammoths. The bulky, four-legged creatures were covered with thick, shaggy fur and moved with their bellies low to the ground. They crushed the ice with their long, curved tusks and cleared paths through the snow using the plows they drug behind them.

The last few shops were turning around their closed signs and taking down their lanterns. A woman locked the door of the local newspaper publication and headed out into the storm. Her face was mostly buried behind a thick brown scarf, and her arms were crossed protectively over a stack of papers held against her long trench coat. She passed below a wooden Main Street Pub sign that swayed in the wind. The woman paused to glare into the front window of the less reputable establishment. Inside, record players began to turn and foamy ales were passed over bartops into the eager hands of weary patrons.

The woman was startled as a man dressed from head to toe in a thick wool uniform accidently bumped into her as he walked toward the door. His fur cloak blew around him, and he stopped to pull down the cloth mask from his face.

"Watch it, lady," he said before pushing into the bar.

The people of Narshe often said the vomammoths weren't the only animals working in the street. On almost every corner, a guard sat or slept at his post throughout the town. Conveniently, since the newest marshal was elected, most of the posts seemed to be near or have something to do with the pubs.

The marshal was well liked by his subordinates, if not for the easy-going work environment he provided, then for the jokes he inspired when the guards took off at the end of their shift for some inebriated relaxation. Due to his favored status among his men, the mayor overlooked his bad attitude, even worse odor, and his love of hard drink. With his dark eyes, muscular frame, and grizzled unkempt beard, the man's imposing visage seemed to make him all the more qualified for his job.

Outside of Main Street Pub, Marshal Julio bragged to a group of white-cloaked guards who were waiting to be relieved at the end of their shifts. He reiterated every detail from one of his worn-out stories of past heroism. Under the soft glow of the street light, the marshal thrust his sword this way and that, pantomiming the events of his tale. The effects of alcohol, coupled with an attentive audience, had gotten him a little riled up, and by this point he tended to stumble over his words here and there.

"So then," he slurred, "I, the great Julio said, 'Get back, you knaves, for I claimed her first...'" The man paused to gather his thoughts. "'And she's mine! Outnumbered I may be, but I don't know when to quit!' So I taught him to quit when I put my dagger in his gullet!" He made an upward slashing motion and waved his cutlass victoriously about in the air.

By this time most of the other guards' attention spans had reached their limit, and they began to disperse, but one young guard who had been trying his best to keep up with the drunken rambling remained eager to hear the conclusion.

"So were you able to save the girl?" he asked.

"Girl?" Julio echoed the word, looking confused. "I just wanted to get my keg of beer back! Fighting over a girl is...ridic...re..." He burped loudly in the man's face. "A bad idea."

"Julio!" a guard came running around the side of the building.

The sudden movement caused one of the two chained wolves to rise curiously from its spot under the canopy.

The guard doubled over with his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. He pulled down the white cloth mask from his windburned cheeks and blinked at the marshal in disbelief.

"What the hell?" Julio muttered. "I was just getting to the best part!"

"Sir! Imperial Magitek Armor approaches from the south!"

Everyone within earshot of the man's breathless announcement turned toward him.

Julio sobered up with a speed born of fear. "What!?"

"I said—"

"I know that!" Julio snapped. "What do you mean, Magitek Armor? That's just rumors and Imperial propaganda. The Empire never comes this far north."

"Then go to the gates and see it with your own eyes." The man shook his head. "The lookouts spotted them! Giant machines...they're...they're walking!? They have huge metal legs..." He trailed off. "And cannons!"

All of the guards began to talk over one another. The mention of cannons sent a wave of confusion throughout.

"Shuddup!" Julio shouted, cutting them off. "I have to think! We..." He glanced around as everyone looked to him expectantly. "We have to warn the mayor, before they burn us to a crisp!"

Several of the guards donned their winter masks as they ran after Julio down the paved city streets. Curious faces watched from behind frosted panes of glass, silhouetted by lamplight. In the northwest section of town, Julio and his men dashed up the salt-lined stairs carved into the side of a natural plateau of rock. They stopped just outside the closed iron gates of the mayor's mansion.

"Hold it," said the guard who stood on the other side of the bars. "Nobody gets inside tonight. Sorry, Julio, Mayor's orders."

The Marshal drew up his face in disbelief. "What're you talkin' about? I'll give the orders here."

"I'm afraid I can't help you. The mayor has Melay off in the ice caves for the night. He's running drills with some new recruits we picked up. Without the rest of our staff on hand, we are locked up tight until morning."

"And just what do you need all this security for? I'm the damned marshal of this town! If Melay has anything to say about it, I'll pull off that wooden leg of his and bash his head in with it!"

Julio's men offered some jeers of encouragement from behind him.

"We've no more time for this," the marshal decided. "My life is at stake!"

With a wave of his arm, he advanced upon the bars, and he and his men pushed into them, forcing one side to slowly open. Inside, the security guard stood directly in their path with his palms out toward the group.

"Just hold on! I'm under orders from the mayor himself," the man protested.

"I don't take orders from security detail," Julio said, gripping the man by his collar. "The Empire is marching toward our walls...now get the hell out of my way!"

Shoving him aside, the men advanced into the mayor's mansion. They stomped over the clean wooden floors, leaving a damp trail of melted snow behind them. It didn't take long for them to find the mayor sitting in his favorite arm-chair in the study. The aging and pot-bellied man read from a book of poetry in between puffs on his curved pipe.

"Mayor! Mayor!" The guards filed in without so much as a knock. Each one seemed to try to talk over the next.

"Now see here, Julio! What is the matter?" the mayor demanded, bending down a page of his book and tucking it away in the corner of his chair.

"The Empire is on its way here!" Julio announced.

The mayor seemed to consider this a moment before speaking. He breathed in a long drag from his pipe and exhaled. "I told Gestahl it was too dangerous to try and remove the esper while that creature guards it."

Julio furrowed his brow as he thought over the mayor's words. He took a step toward the chair. "Hold on a minute. What do you mean, you've been talking to Gestahl?"

The other guards listened intently for the mayor's reply. Their concern was evident on their faces.

The mayor grunted with irritation. "Nothing to rile yourselves up about any further. A letter or two from the South were delivered to my doorstep. With the power the Emperor has amassed, ignoring his inquiries would be foolhardy. He wrote me concerning the discovery of our esper. As it is of no great value to the people of this town, I invited him to have a look at it if he likes, and told him it was his to do with as he pleases. A sort of peace offering between Narshe and the Empire. I was very express in the fact that we take no sides in conflict, but neither do we shun his friendship. Rest assured our city shall remain neutral as it always has." The mayor met each of their eyes as he attempted to calm them. "I was _very_ express. We do not involve ourselves." The man laid his pipe in a small dish on the end table and turned his palms out as a warm gesture. "Gestahl respects our stance. He told me so himself."

"I'd like to see these letters," Julio muttered.

"So they're...just here for the esper?" one guard cautiously asked.

The mayor slowly nodded several times. "Indeed."

"They mean us no harm then?"

"I should say not," the mayor replied. "But there is no need to take my word for it. Let us all go and talk with them. Remember to be on your best behaviors. No outbursts." He gave Julio a warning look. "You represent the people of Narshe."

.o.O.o.

"This snowstorm is pretty bad, Wedge!" Biggs yelled, his voice in peril of becoming lost amidst the wind.

"I know! Just keep moving. I wouldn't want to get these things stuck in a snow drift!" Wedge called back.

"Terra, don't lag behind," Biggs said to the girl.

She nodded and increased the throttle to keep pace with the men.

A few hundred feet ahead, the group could see the entrance to the city: a broad, stone foundation with an iron gate spanning its archway. A walled, wooden rampart with several openings and towers had been built horizontally across the stone. Smoke escaped from chimneys lining its blue roof. Wedge could foresee any number of arrows or other objects being hurled at them through the openings should the people of Narshe prove less than welcoming of Imperial soldiers. High overhead at the center of the rampart was a wooden dial that reminded Wedge of a ship's helm. He felt a bit more relaxed as the dial rotated and the gates began to open outwardly. It would appear his intel had been correct. The mayor of Narshe was actually planning to welcome them into the city.

He turned his head toward his companion with a subtle grin. "Looks like wonders never cease," he said.

Biggs nodded with youthful enthusiasm. Terra gazed straight on with no expression or telling signs of any kind. Her eyes were unflinching even in the dense snowfall. Other than her breath in the air, Biggs saw nothing indicating she even had a pulse.

"Would you stop staring at her?" Wedge asked his companion. "You're creeping me out almost as much as she is."

Biggs' eyes widened as he realized he was staring. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "That girl's blood's colder than the snow," he said.

.o.O.o.

"The lookouts report three Imperials. One female and two males," Julio said as he climbed down the ladder of the inner wall.

"A female?" The mayor looked up at him. "General Celes?"

"I don't think so. They said she has green hair!" Julio replied.

"Green hair?" the mayor asked himself. "How curious..."

Julio jumped the rest of the way upon reaching the third rung from the bottom. "In a pretty ponytail no less. At least that's what the lookout said. I couldn't see a thing for all the blasted snow!" He hesitated a moment. "There's more...the lookouts seem to think..." He turned toward the opening gate and squinted, attempting to make out the approaching silhouettes of the soldiers. "Well...you've heard the rumors about those Imperial war machines, right?"

"Magitek Armor." The mayor finished Julio's thought. "I don't claim to fully understand myself, but Gestahl spoke of them in one of his letters. He said they were instrumental in securing the last of the holdout cities across the sea to the south. If we take the Emperor at his word, they fire something he is calling Magitek energy."

Julio chewed the inside of his cheek and glanced about uneasily at the other guards on the ground. He laid his gloved hand upon one of their shoulders.

"Get down to the ice caves. Tell Melay to get himself back here and bring every man with him. I want all hands available tonight."

"Marshal, are you sure? You want me to go out..._there_?"

Julio glowered at him.

The man nodded and ran just outside the large gates. He hesitated briefly, taking in the sight of the approaching Magitek Armor, then ran in a western direction, staying close to the stone walls.

"All right, it's time!" the mayor shouted. He pulled back his shoulders and cleared his throat. "Let's go meet them."

.o.O.o.

"We're here. I think," Biggs said sarcastically as he squinted to see through the falling white

powder.

"The welcoming committee." Wedge rubbed his unshaven jaw-line thoughtfully. "Right on time."

A rotund man in a decorative tunic protected by an enormous, unbuttoned overcoat approached. He walked straight-backed with a confident air, slipping a bit in snow as he approached the Imperial soldiers. He was followed closely by ten assorted guards carrying round buckler shields on their backs and one-handed scythes sheathed at their sides.

The three suits of Magitek Armor had come to a halt less than twenty feet before the snow entrenched opening of Narshe. Standing side by side, they formed an intimidating wall of black metal with their stocky, bent legs and sleek, broad torsos.

Julio shuddered as an unfamiliar chill ran down his spine that had nothing to do with the nip in the air. He stopped short, and his men hung back alongside him, leaving the mayor to walk forward alone. They stared, transfixed by the long, menacing arms of the Armor—specifically the ends of them, where one might expect a metal hand to be. Instead, the wrists were hollowed out and rounded like a cannon. Two thick metal prongs protruded from each, and it took little imagination to guess what the weapons might be capable of.

The mayor froze in his tracks when he realized he approached alone. He glanced nervously back at his men and made a subtle jerking motion with his hand without lifting his arm, signaling for them to catch up. Julio approached cautiously, keeping his eyes locked with Wedge. The mayor smiled uneasily at the Imperials and risked a glance at Julio, trying to read the man's expression.

Wedge stepped over the side of his Armor and down the narrow ladder carved into it. He walked through the snow toward the mayor with his arm extended in greeting. The two men met with a firm handshake and, for the moment, the wind was calm enough to speak without shouting.

"Hello, Sir. I am Lieutenant Wedge of the Empire. I bring greetings in the matchless name of the Emperor."

"Greetings, Lieutenant. I'm Mayor Warren. I must apologize for the snowstorm, but they are quite common in our lands. Please, allow us to escort you indoors and find something warm to drink for yourself and your companions." He smiled pleasantly at the group. "Citizens of the Empire are welcome in Narshe."

"The offer is appreciated. But we must respectfully decline. We are under orders from Vector to complete our mission as quickly as possible. Of course, if, at that time, the offer still stands, we would be more than happy to take you up on it."

The mayor's smile vanished despite his best efforts. The soldier was all business. "Very well, then. After your mission. May I inquire as to what the honorable Emperor Gestahl wishes of us?"

"Yes, Sir. My associates and I—" He gestured back to Biggs and Terra. "—have come for two reasons. First, our orders are to destroy the creature you told the Emperor about and take the esper back to Vector. Second, we are to move troops into Narshe and annex the city into the Empire for your protection. His Imperial Majesty has received reports that the rebel group called the Returners may be using your town as a contact point. Perhaps even as a base of operations. It would be in your best interests to allow us to assist you in this matter."

Julio's jaw clenched as he ground his teeth. The mayor almost went numb. His heart raced. It was worse than he feared. His brow furrowed. He knew Imperial soldiers were arrogant, but this man was beyond belief!

"Annex Narshe?" The old man couldn't help but shout. "You can't be serious!"

Wedge continued, his tone unchanging. "Yes, Sir. As I said, the Returners have been reported around here, and we fear your city may soon need our protection."

The mayor's face turned red and his fingers balled into fists. He swallowed hard, trying to hold back his anger with visible effort. His hands began to shake. "I'm sorry, but I can't let Narshe do that. We've chosen to remain neutral in your conflict."

"Are you sure you won't reconsider, Mr. Mayor?" the soldier asked him.

Julio found himself unconsciously fingering the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"No." Mayor Warren shook his head. "The Emperor and I have already agreed upon that point. I'm afraid the decision is final, but feel free to take the esper anytime you wish."

"I see." Wedge paused. "This is very unfortunate."

"And why is that?" Julio demanded, unable to restrain himself.

Mayor Warren was startled by the outburst, and his face drained of color. He looked dumbfounded at Julio and then back at the Imperial lieutenant, awaiting his answer.

Wedge kept his eyes fixed on Julio as he responded. "You see, Mr. Mayor, we have orders to use any method necessary to improve your decision, should you refuse."

A sudden mechanical hum caused the mayor to brace himself as though he were about to be attacked. It came from Biggs' suit of Magitek Armor. The soldier had a cocky smile on his face.

"Absolutely not!" the mayor protested. "Lieutenant, was it? I demand to speak with the Emperor at once! Narshe will not stand by and tolerate these insults!"

Wedge frowned and backed away. He turned from the mayor, shaking his head in disapproval. "Let 'em have it," he said curtly.

As the lieutenant purposefully climbed back into his own Armor, those of Biggs and Terra strode forward.

Julio and the mayor moved back, regrouping with the rest of the guards.

"We're not budging," the mayor shouted defiantly. "If you want Narshe, you'll have to go through us."

The soldiers showed no sign of stopping their pace. The engines of the metallic suits growled from within as they loomed nearer with each step. Coils chugged and gouts of steam plumed from their exhaust pipes. Hydraulics whizzed with each shuddering movement of the limbs. Yet as frightening as the suits were, Narshe's defenders did not back down. The guards drew their sickle-bladed swords as they made a protective circle about the mayor. The words he had used earlier—Magitek energy—formed over and over in their minds.

The left arm of Biggs' machine rose and straightened itself at eye level with the group. There was a crackling sound as red energy pulsed between the cannon's metal tines. It fired a solid cylindrical beam of concentrated fire. The barrel recoiled with the blast.

The guards parted from the spot, and the mayor attempted to run, but stumbled backward. The energy streamed by overhead. They watched as the flame hit a light pole near the gates. Its impact ignited a sizzling blaze, melting a section of the pole. It bent to the ground with a scream of twisting metal, and the glass bulb shattered in the snow.

Pulling Mayor Warren to his feet, the guards wasted no time in rushing through the gates back into the city. The lookouts within the ramparts appeared in the windows with drawn bow-strings, prepared to attack the Magitek Armor. A single fire beam from one of Wedge's cannons cut a line across the building, sending them scrambling. One guard fell forward, his clothing burning, and landed unmoving in the snow.

Biggs smiled in approval and gave an encouraging thumbs-up to his friend.

"Do not fear them, men!" Julio barked from behind the city walls. "There are ten of us and three of them! When they enter, we rush from both sides!" He bared his teeth and hefted his sword.

The other guards followed his example, and the mayor breathed rapidly, wiping his damp face with a cloth.

Wedge casually pointed forward, and Biggs and Terra advanced. The Lieutenant followed just behind them.

Julio growled as three of his men retreated, running in the opposite direction. With an enraged shout, he led a charge at Biggs' Armor the moment it came into view around the open archway. A metallic arm slammed into the group of guards, sending them reeling. They had no chance against a blow from the fearsome machine. Julio sat up in the snow, holding a gash just above his temple, and realized to his horror that Biggs had one of the men pinned against the wall. The guard cried out as the cruel soldier repeatedly tugged on the hand grip in his Armor, pushing the man more firmly against the stone. There was a sickening sound of snapping bone before the man's eyes glazed over and Biggs withdrew the arm, allowing the body to collapse to the ground. Biggs smirked at Julio as his Armor strode forward into Narshe. Terra moved into the opening behind him.

Several more of the guards picked themselves up and ran for the safety of the city.

Biggs pursed his lips, looking disappointedly at Terra. "Come on, you can't let them all get away," he said.

Terra pulled downward on her hand grip, and one of her arm cannons rose into position. Yellow energy pulsed within the tube, and a solid stream of lightning issued forth. The beam struck one of the guards in the back as he ran. He screamed and convulsed as it tore through him, and he sank to the ground, a twisted and smoldering ruin.

The mayor shrieked and knelt where he stood, holding his hands protectively over his head.

"About time you did something useful," Biggs congratulated Terra.

She did not so much as incline her head toward him in acknowledgment of the compliment.

As Wedge entered the gate, his Magitek Armor walked right over an injured guard who fought to rise. The man reached out for help as the foot came down on him, crushing him beneath its immense weight.

The Lieutenant looked down at the simpering mayor. "To defy the will of the Emperor is a serious offense, but I think a few more explosions should persuade him." He nodded at Biggs and Terra.

The two of them began firing into the city. The beams punched through walls, and it took less than a minute for them to reduce entire buildings to rubble. The Magitek suits began marching down the main street in the city, firing beams at random as they went.

The door to a nearby tavern opened, and frightened patrons poured out in mass confusion. Most fled without question, but a man appearing in his mid-twenties stepped casually from the group. His sandy blond hair spilled over the top of a blue bandana and his black jacket sleeves were rolled up in spite of the cold, causing him to stand out in the snow.

"What's going on?" he asked audaciously.

As if in answer, Terra took aim at him and selected an energy type from her console.

"Whoa! What did I do now?" the man asked, quickly raising his arms as though in surrender.

The Magitek Armor fired, and the man dove into the snow. The cylindrical beam of ice hit the doors of the tavern, shattering them, leaving an outline of ice around the empty doorframe.

"Imperial bastards." The man pushed up from the ground and straightened the bandanna on his forehead.

Terra fired another beam in his direction. It struck the ground where he had been as he rolled away. She fired at him again and again, alternating cannons. The power generator built into the back of her Armor hummed furiously as she launched each successive attack. In all this, she succeeded only in blowing holes in the side of the tavern as the man outmaneuvered her every shot. Seeing the futility of the cannons, she stopped and steepled her hands. A small red glow appeared between them.

Not waiting to discover her intent, the man took the opportunity to draw a small dirk from his boot. He found his balance and threw it directly at her head, attempting to bring an abrupt end to one of the Imperial soldiers.

Terra never flinched. She quickly drew a long dagger from her belt, which she used to deflect the knife he had thrown at her. As his dirk bounced uselessly away, Terra spoke a single word: "Fire."

The man uneasily brushed his hair out of his eyes as three fireballs materialized above her. He stood, open-mouthed, as she pointed her dagger toward him as though she were signaling an attack. The balls of flame surged downward, one after the other.

Bewildered, he jogged backward to avoid them.

The flames consumed the snow in their path as each one collided with the ground at the tips of his boots. The man turned and ran for all he was worth, disappearing from view within the cover of an alleyway. With her target out of sight, Terra ceased her attack.

A beam of fire from Wedge's Armor sizzled through the tavern, setting it ablaze.

"You seem to be having too much fun with this!" Wedge said. "Let's try and concentrate on the buildings!" He spoke to Terra in a half amused, half irritated tone.

The green haired girl peered back at him over her shoulder. There was no expression on her face whatsoever. She simply nodded and began firing again into the town.

Biggs, on the other hand, had never stopped firing for a moment. Half the city block on his side of the street was on fire. People who fled from the burning buildings were picked off as well, and few escaped the wrath of the Magitek Armor. A group of fleeing citizens ran past one of the heated water pipes, but a Magitek beam sliced it in half, spewing boiling liquid over them. The people cried out and fell into the snow.

"Stop! Please stop!" Mayor Warren cried, running down the street toward the soldiers.

Julio and another guard followed just behind him.

"I was beginning to think they had forgotten about us," Wedge said. "Hold it," he ordered Biggs and Terra.

"Please, we'll give you anything! Please stop!" the mayor shouted.

With a quick hum of hydraulics Wedge's Armor pivoted to face the man. It spun from the waist up, leaving the legs facing the burning buildings. Julio gulped as the smoking cannons looked down on him.

"Changed your mind?" Wedge asked.

"Yes! Yes! Anything! Just please stop this madness!"

Biggs' Armor pivoted to face the mayor as well.

"Biggs! Terra! I think they've finally had enough," Wedge said.

Biggs launched a final blast of fire. "Finger slipped!" he yelled.

The long beam collided with several supports of a wooden bridge, and it pitched forward dangerously close to the cowering mayor and his two guards. They scattered and hit the ground to avoid the crash.

"Please, please stop!" The mayor pleaded without standing. He covered his head with his arms once more, as if he could hide himself from the wrath of the Imperial soldiers.

"You are to send word to Emperor Gestahl of your unconditional surrender immediately," Wedge commanded.

Mayor Warren got onto his knees and started to rise. "I—can't... Narshe is...as I told you, we are a town of neutrality! Of peace! Please, Lieutenant, have mercy! We would never harbor Returners! Curse them! We would never oppose the Empire!"

"Fingers are slip-ping again!" Biggs taunted in a sing-song manner. His cannons took aim at the mayor himself.

"Now, Mayor." Wedge spoke in a patronizing tone. "I heard you were a sensible man."

"Of course, right away," Mayor Warren downheartedly conceded.

"Good idea," Wedge commented. "You! The man with the gold tooth!" He pointed at Julio. "Yes, you! Lead us to the esper if you value your life!"

Julio opened his mouth to protest.

"Julio, do it!" Mayor Warren ordered.

Marshal Julio sighed angrily at the Mayor, disgusted with his cowardice. "Follow me," he said through clenched teeth.

He marched by the suits of Magitek Armor and between the burning wreckage before him on either side of the main street. A few coarse utterances came from under his breath. He did his best not to look at any of the dead or injured people. He would pass through his own city as nothing more than a prisoner of the Empire and their great machines of war.

.o.O.o.

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for reading! Lots of love and hard work goes into this story, so if you enjoyed it please leave a review. All opinions/thoughts/critiques are welcome, good or bad! Also, don't forget to like our facebook page at /FinalFantasyVIUnofficialNovelization**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Frozen Esper**

Julio marched down the main streets of Narshe alongside the three Magitek soldiers. The road before them was completely barren, as most citizens had shut themselves up in their homes. Behind them, in the distance, Mayor Warren directed teams of volunteers who hauled buckets of water, attempting to drown out the remaining fires. Julio clenched his fists as he noticed even the man with the blue bandanna, an outsider, among the volunteers. Alongside two Narshe guards, the man worked to free a trapped citizen from under a thick wooden beam. Julio began to slow his pace. He knew his place was with them. No matter that the Empire was considered in charge now, the marshal was, first and foremost, a protector of Narshe, and his first responsibility would always be to his people.

"Hey!" Biggs' voice rang out, cutting through Julio's thoughts. "Do we have to drag you or what?"

The marshal tore himself away from the scene and glared at the soldier.

"I'm coming!" He seethed through his clenched teeth.

Julio jogged to catch up to the Magitek Armor as the soldiers slowed their pace for him. He fell into line, near Terra, and walked briskly, keeping pace a step or two behind her.

"Try to keep up," Biggs ordered as he faced front again, satisfied that their prisoner would remain close.

As the marshal glowered at the back of their heads, he noticed a small, half-inch lock partially concealed behind the female soldier's ponytail. It secured a small latch on the back of the ebony band she wore around her head. It seemed these soldiers from the south were full of surprises. He wondered what the thing could be and squinted to get a closer look.

Unexpectedly, Terra turned and looked directly at Julio. Her passionless gaze caused his shoulders to tense. Her eyes were bright green, but her blank expression left them devoid of life. The marshal felt as though he must break away from her empty stare before she could somehow rob him of his very soul.

He spoke aloud just to clear his head. "There they are. The mines are just up ahead. That entrance there." He pointed toward it.

"How did you find the esper?" Wedge asked, with a quick glance back.

Julio hesitated before replying. "We uncovered it mining for coal...obviously," he said.

Wedge gave Biggs a knowing look. "Anything else we should know about it?"

"Aren't you guys supposed to be some kind of experts of these things?" Julio panted between breaths. "Look, we found the blasted esper in a block of ice, or what we thought was an esper. How could any of us know for sure what it was? I wanted to thaw it out...find out what we were dealing with, but that jackass Warren decided to call in you guys. He thought the Empire might see it as a gesture of good will if we turned it over—sort of a peace offering. So, you know, maybe you guys wouldn't show up one day to set our homes on fire and murder us." Julio stopped in his tracks as they reached the mine entrance.

Biggs came to a halt as well. "We could use more guys like Warren in the Empire." He smirked.

Wedge snorted. "Agreed."

The entrance Julio had pointed out to the soldiers was cut right into the natural rock wall that surrounded the city. It was one of several such icicle-laden openings, supported by means of a sturdy wooden archway. This shaft in particular had been sectioned off with rope between its wooden pillars.

Wedge leaned over the side of his Armor and made direct eye contact with the marshal. "You're holding something back."

Julio shook his head with disgust. "What else could you possibly want from me?"  
"What I want is the whole story, because I hate surprises. I know there's something in there other than the esper. The mayor's letters detailed an animal that lurks about. He said...it's almost as though it were guarding the creature..."

Julio chuckled. "Warren's a superstitious idiot. If he told you there are creatures in the mines, sure, there're plenty to go around. Moogles, vaporites—saw a yeti once with my own eyes. But most things like that are only in the deeper caverns and keep to themselves. The only real threat inside our mines will be you, and your two friends of course. Can't forget about them."

Biggs furrowed his brow. "Hey, watch yourself," he warned.

Wedge cleared his throat. His eyes remained upon Julio as he sized up the man's words. "Be a helpful guard and stand watch here. With your town changing leadership, it will go well for you if you swallow your pride and start cooperating. Your Emperor will be grateful. Understand? So stay put, and don't let anyone else inside."

Julio's shoulders slumped, and he sighed. "Anything, if it means this conversation will end sooner."

Wedge ignored the sarcasm. "We're counting on you." He turned back toward his Armor's console and started toward the mine entrance. The metallic legs of the suit easily snapped the rope as it passed through.

Biggs gave Julio a long glare as he followed after his friend.

.o.O.o.

The mine shaft was one of the larger ones, and Biggs and Wedge were able to walk side by side. Terra followed behind them, as always.

"Finally out of the snow," Biggs said, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark of the cave.

"We need light," Wedge commanded.

"Got ya covered." Biggs unlatched a lantern-style flashlight from below his console and switched it on. He hung it from the side of his armor.

Terra hit a button, and the bulky torso of her armor parted, revealing a flat, round spotlight. It hummed to life and illuminated the cave before them. Wedge and Biggs shielded their eyes as they looked back at her.

"How come she gets all the fancy stuff?" Biggs complained.

Wedge shook his head. "Just enjoy it while they let us keep her. Take the lead, Biggs. I'll cover our backs. I don't trust that guard idiot."

The top of Wedge's armor pivoted around toward the cave entrance, and he locked in the auto-walk feature to keep the legs striding forward. Both soldiers kept their trigger fingers ready while they pushed through the shadows. Biggs pointed his flashlight toward the ceiling, examining the wooden beams supporting the weight of the tunnel. The only sound was the slow chugging of the armor with each step and the low hum from their generators.

Biggs let his armor fall back beside Terra. "I've always wanted to know..." he started. "What's it feel like to use real magic? To throw fire from your hands? I mean, I've seen people do it, lots of times, but...I've never had the chance to ask."

For a moment, Terra did not answer. Save for the word _fire_, Biggs and Wedge had never heard her speak. She opened her mouth slowly, as though it were difficult for her to form words.

"I do not know." She looked at the palm of her hand. "I must carry out the will of my superiors."

Her monotone voice almost caused Biggs to shudder. He had thought nothing could be creepier than her lack of expression, but her lifeless manner of speaking caused him to fear the dark of the cave. He shrugged the feeling off with a joke.

"You know, Wedge, I don't like my women brainless."

"You don't get many women, regardless of their brain count," Wedge replied.

"Shut up," Biggs muttered.

Wedge chuckled a bit at his friend's expense.

"Terra thinks I'm cute, though, don't you Terra?" Biggs asked.

Terra turned to him, her expression unchanged, awaiting instruction.

"Aw, come on," he continued. "Not even a little bit? Tell me how cute I am."

"Biggs..." Wedge warned.

Without averting her eyes from Biggs, Terra brought her Magitek Armor to an abrupt halt. "Idle conversation is forbidden," she stated flatly, as though it were a pre-programmed response.

A low groan came from somewhere in the distance. Biggs' mouth closed as he and Wedge stopped in their tracks.

"Wedge, that's your stomach, right?" Biggs asked, moving his Armor a few paces forward.

"Afraid not, buddy." Wedge rotated his Armor back to its normal position and moved up beside Terra. He inspected her face, trying to discern if she had spotted the source of the noise, but she continued to look straight on, observing nothing.

The groan drew nearer, echoing throughout the large cave. There was humming as Biggs powered up his cannons. Wedge followed his example.

"Kill the light," Wedge ordered, waving it off with his arm.

With a hiss, Terra's Magitek Armor sealed once more, and the light vanished. Biggs switched off his flashlight also, leaving them in complete darkness. The three waited silently. No sound was heard save for the low purr of their machinery.

Biggs took a few calming breaths. "I don't hear anything. Wedge? You hear anything?"

Wedge glanced about warily in the dark but said nothing.

Biggs switched on his flashlight and scanned the area. He inspected the walls, the floor, and Wedge's Armor but found nothing out of the ordinary. "I think it was just the wind."

"You're probably right," Wedge agreed. "Let's get going, slowly-"

An unfamiliar sound of gelatinous movement slithered through the darkness ahead.

"Wait!" Wedge exclaimed as Biggs' flashlight jerked instinctively toward the noise.

The beam uncovered something large, about twelve feet from them. The light did not illuminate the entire creature, but what the soldiers could see sent their hearts racing. A brownish, green-colored body of slimy flesh hunched over in the dark, facing the wall, breathing raggedly. Biggs' light trailed over the outline of a spiny pink shell on the creature's back. All at once, the smell hit them, like the stench of rotten meat. Biggs and Wedge turned away with a sputter of revulsion. The squishing noise continued as the beast took a few steps forward upon its bent legs.

The creature gave another low moan as it launched forward, connecting with Wedge's Magitek Armor. Wedge felt the impact vibrate through his suit. The animal brought its cord like arms around the cannons, clinging to the metal.

Biggs' flashlight revealed the monster's rounded, bulbous face at the end of its long, thin neck. Exterior, blue, orb-shaped eyes studied Wedge carefully. The lieutenant let out a shout as the creature's narrow mouth parted, and sharp teeth came into focus. Black bile was layered over its putrid-smelling gums. Feelers extended from the top of the creature's forehead. They discovered Wedge's body, touching his chest. The soldier grimaced, pushing them away with his hands. This caused the monster to snarl angrily.

"Terra, lights!" Biggs shouted. His voice was filled with irritation at the fact she had not done so without being prompted.

Feelers belted Wedge across the face as the monster shrieked away from the bright glow. It covered its overdeveloped eyes with webbed hands and slunk back into the shadow, away from the soldiers. A thin slime coated Wedge's Armor.

"It must be that creature mentioned in our briefing," Wedge said, turning to his companions. "Warren probably hoped it would kill us. That little weasel. Terra, back the light up a bit, if you please."

Terra nodded and quickly did as she was asked. As she backed away, her light source revealed the creature fully. It stood upon long angular legs, with its shoulders at even height with the Armor. This time, it did not allow itself to look away from the light. Its blubbery skin clumped protectively about the edges of its lidless eyes. It wailed furiously.

Wedge recoiled slightly at the gruesome sight and gripped the controls of his Armor. "Let's fry this snail," he commanded.

As if it understood the cue, the creature scrambled toward them with its arms outstretched. Biggs fired recklessly. His bolt blast was off by several inches and only served to sheer a spike or two off of edge of the creature's shell. Terra and Wedge's beams struck dead center, and the creature screamed, coming to a standstill. It writhed its long neck back and forth in agony. Light flashed and crackled inside the beast's shell. When the beams subsided, it reached out, taking hold of Wedge's Armor once more, bringing its face in close and snapping its jaws. Slime dripped from its teeth onto the control panel and sizzled where it landed. Unstrapping his Armor's harness, Wedge quickly hoisted his legs up onto the sides and pulled himself out of the cockpit.

"Terra, don't fire!" He raised a hand as he noticed her taking aim at the monster once more.

He drew his Magitek sword from his side and leapt over the beast's hands as they groped for him. He landed on the ground at a roll and got back to his feet quickly. The creature turned and snapped at him with its wet jaws. Wedge staggered back to avoid its teeth and swiped forward with his sword. The animal jerked away, completely unscathed. It smacked Wedge across the chest with one of its long, powerful arms, sending him rolling to the ground.

"Biggs, shoot it! Shoot it now!" he yelled, lifting his chest from the cold floor.

It was Terra, unable to feel fear, who fired first, with an ice beam. The animal had its back to her and the attack struck the center of its shell. The frost layered upon it, and the weight of the impact caused the creature to stumble forward, off balance.

Wedge wasted no time. He thrust upward, managing to catch one of its flailing arms with his sword. As the Magitek weapon pierced flesh, the steel of the blade began to glow bright blue and injected ice throughout the slimy extremity like poison through blood. The arm seemed to crystallize from within, and the lower half become solid, frozen in a layer of blue ice. Wedge jerked his blade free.

The monster screeched in pain and shock as its arm shattered. The crystallized shards rained down upon Wedge, and he doubled over to protect himself. As he did, the creature began to thrash wildly and the lieutenant pressed into the cave wall to avoid being stuck a second time.

Biggs fired again, driving the monster back. He lashed out with both cannons. His fire beams burned the flesh of the beast. It jaws widened as if on a hinge, baring layers of sharp teeth, and it snarled, charging his Armor.

Biggs looked to Terra. "Do something!" he shouted. He moved the cannons up to protect himself from the creature's sharp teeth and long arm.

In answer, a rectangular compartment just above Terra's light source slid open, revealing six small missiles ready to launch. Biggs' jaw dropped. With the push of a few buttons, Terra had fired three. They spiraled outward and hit the slug with a brilliant explosion of myriad color. The shell detached as the thing was blown to pieces. The pink spiral flew into the cave wall and splintered, dispersing a thin ring of crackling energy. It expanded outward, catching a nearby support beam on fire and sparking across the chest of all three suits of Magitek Armor. Biggs shielded himself with his arms. A great cloud of dust rose into the air as a section of rock and dirt fell between them from the ceiling. Slimy remains of the monster showered Wedge and Biggs alike.

The two men remained motionless for a moment, covered in green filth and still shielding themselves from the energy discharge. Terra had not flinched. She leaned back in her seat, awaiting instruction.

Wedge coughed and made an unpleasant sound as he pushed off the wall. The monster's remains completely covered him on one side. Biggs gagged at the sight and smell of the slime spewed across his face and chest. He covered his mouth in an effort to control the churning of his stomach. Wedge flicked his arms, slinging off some of the goo, before he retrieved his sword. He sheathed it at his side with a grunt.

"Wedge, you all right?" Biggs' weak voice asked.

"I'm fine," he said irritably. "P.S., this is disgusting."

Wedge paused and hung his head. His foot rested upon on the bottom rung of the ladder sculpted into the side of his Armor. After collecting himself for a moment, he climbed back up to his seat. The lieutenant was shaken, but otherwise unharmed. He pulled off his helmet and wiped the green ooze from it. It revealed the same symbol that was displayed on the breast plate of his Magitek Armor. The symbol of the Emperor's lineage reminded Wedge for what reason he fought and whom he served. It gave him the needed motivation to continue. He peeled off his wet gloves, tossing them onto the cave floor.

"Let's get moving, Biggs," he said. "We're going to get this esper and bring it home. If this is the best Narshe can throw at us, they don't realize who they're dealing with."

Biggs nodded, and his Armor started forward again, but Wedge stopped him.

"Hold on, Biggs." The lieutenant donned his helmet once more. "Let's put the girl on point. No need in taking any more risks."

"Good idea." Biggs motioned for Terra to take the lead. "Lead on. Blast anything that moves. Got it?"

She glanced at Biggs in acknowledgment and moved ahead. The remains of the monster's shell crunched under the weight of her armor. They moved single file and did little to watch their backs. At this point the soldiers just wanted to get the esper and leave Narshe as soon as possible.

Biggs shone his flashlight into the area between Terra and himself. She was rounding a sharp turn, little more than ten feet ahead.

"Warn us if you see anything." Wedge told her.

She didn't even look back.

Another ten minutes had passed before they all came to a stop. Terra's light uncovered a solid wooden gate blocking the tunnel from top to bottom and preventing further travel. It was sealed tight with a thick chain.

"I found something," Terra said, without turning back. "The path is sealed."

Biggs moved his armor beside her. He gave her a sarcastic look before turning to the man-made obstacle. A smug grin spread across his face. With the push of a button, both of his Armor's arms rotated back.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. "This thing isn't sealed." He took a step closer and allowed the arms to whirl back into position, smashing through the gate in the process.

"You have a point," Wedge said from behind him.

"After you." Biggs told Terra with a gesture of his gloved hand.

Terra led them into the new section of tunnel. Biggs and Wedge noticed the cave getting colder as they progressed. It also became wider than the previous passages, leaving plenty of room for the three of them to move through the rounded, open space.

Chunks of raw ore littered the ground. The rocks cracked as the Magitek Armor walked over them. Four torches burned upon the walls and lit the entire area.

Terra powered down her light source, and her Armor's torso sealed once more. The group paused a moment in the firelight.

Biggs let out a whistle. "Sure is big." He shone his flashlight across the smooth rock of the high, arching ceiling. "Why would they dig up so high? There's no coal up there."

"We must be getting close to the esper," Wedge suggested. "I don't think coal miners made this path."

"Then who lit the torches? The place was locked up tight."

Terra's Magitek Armor clattered a bit as it lurched forward several inches. Neither soldier took notice that she had not touched the controls.

"Terra? What do you see?" Wedge asked.

Biggs shone the light on her face.

She did not flinch, nor say a word. Her Armor moved forward again, toward the darkness ahead. A small glittering light appeared a few paces before her. She gripped her controls and strode toward it.

As she approached, a large shape illuminated. Terra stood before a solid block of thick ice that took up the entire rear wall of the cave. At first it was dim, lighting only the area around her armor, but the ice soon glittered brightly and the shadows fled to the cracks and corners of the room.

"Poltergeist, keep us," Biggs breathed.

The ice reached all the way to the ceiling of the cave and branched out sporadically at its sides. Through the thin layer of frost covering it, Terra gazed at a large and colorful creature resting in its icy center. Suspended this way, the animal was a masterwork of art, frozen in time, perfectly preserved in its icy tomb.

The beast had a long, serpentine body, layered in thin blue scales. Its torso alone was ten feet in length and possessed four talon-tipped limbs almost like a dragon. The claws seemed to reach toward the soldiers, frozen in mid-attack, ready to carry away anyone who dared disturb it. The esper's tail was thin and cordlike, curling out toward the edge of the ice and looping back under its body. Perhaps the most amazing feature of all was the wings. Double the length of a man, they were made up of row upon row of beautiful, multicolored feathers. It was a sight no one could expect to accompany such a reptilian specimen. The rarity seemed wasted on the soldiers.

"I guess it's a bird esper," Biggs said flatly. "I thought we'd seen all of them." He aimed one of his canons up at the ice. "Tek-laser, anyone?" He frowned. "It's gonna take hours to drag that thing out. Guess we better get to it, Terra."

Wedge lit up a cigarette and shook out the match. "Take it slow. That thing isn't going anywhere."

Even under the influence of the Slave Crown, Terra couldn't help but move her Armor a bit closer to the incredible animal. She ignored her two masters and became transfixed by the lifelike figure that seemed to reach out for them. Her face seemed different as she gazed upon it; her features creased with thought.

"Hey, Wedge, I don't like this," Biggs told his friend. "The girl looks more mesmerized than usual."

"It's just your imagination. Here, help me get this tow cable loose." Wedge tugged at the hook attached to the back of his armor. The black cord had become hopelessly jammed. He turned once more and banged his fist on the release button to no avail.

Without warning or explanation, the four torches guttered out at the same time. An eerie light began to glow from within the ice. It produced broken patches of blue all over the cave, as if it were filtered through some unseen shapes.

"Holy, what the—" Biggs began. "Wedge! It's alive!"

"Blast it, Biggs, what are you afraid of? Just keep an eye on it!" Wedge said with a strained voice. He pulled with all his might on the tow cable, keeping his lips tight around his cigarette.

The blue light began to flicker off and on, taking with it even the glittering illumination from within the ice. The room changed from being covered by blue patches to pitch black every few seconds.

"My guns are jammed!" Biggs said nervously. "Nothing's responding!" He banged his fist against his control panel as its gauges spun wildly. He turned to his friend. "Wedge? Wedge, where'd you go?"

The slow, pulsing light revealed no sign of the lieutenant aside from his empty Magitek Armor. The cockpit was scorched black, and the smell of hot metal lingered in the air. Wedge's tow cable hung loosely over the back of his Armor. A faint clicking sound caused Biggs to bring his attention back to Terra. The Slave Crown unlatched, and the device fell from her brow.

She clutched her head in pain and doubled over, letting out a quivering moan. Her face filled with confusion, and she looked to Biggs for help. Like Wedge before him, Biggs had vanished, leaving only his smoking Magitek Armor behind.

The blue light became steady, and the ice lit up again, chasing away the darkness completely. Terra's eyes widened as bolt of yellow energy blasted out from the esper's torso. It punched through the ice and caught her in the chest. The beam crackled between them without causing her pain. It waved and sparked as though it were being generated from both of their bodies and somehow meeting in the middle. Terra's ponytail blew fiercely from the force of gathering energy.

Emotions she had never known washed over her in wave after wave of joy and agony. It was almost unbearable, but some force beckoned her to hold fast to the sensation.

The esper was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was as if it wanted to tell her something, but lacked the words. She felt its mind reaching out to hers. Her thoughts swirled with fragmented images and distant chatter. Her vision spun, and her heart raced. She tried to speak, but found she had no voice. She could manage only one thing, and that she did. She threw her head back and let out a long scream at the top of her lungs. It felt good to express the uncontrollable feelings.

The light from within the ice intensified. The blue lights flickered rapidly, and the beam began to fray. As Terra's scream subsided, the energy that had connected her to the esper completely vanished.

The blue light ceased. The glittering within the ice faded, and Terra was alone in the darkness. The torches flared back to life as if they had never gone out at all.

Slowly, Terra touched her face with her fingers. Her entire body, it seemed, had gone numb. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She leaned forward, limp against the Armor's safety straps, slipping into unconsciousness. Her control panel began to spark as it short circuited.

.o.O.o.

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for reading! Lots of love and hard work goes into this story, so if you enjoyed it please leave a review. All opinions/thoughts/critiques are welcome, good or bad! Also, don't forget to like our facebook page at /FinalFantasyVIUnofficialNovelization**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Distant Memory**

As Terra's eyes opened, she found herself enveloped on all sides by a thick, black fog. So dense was its weight that it was difficult for her to move, even to breathe. She gasped and choked. It was as if the cloud held her pinned against the floor. She clenched her jaw and drew up her knees to stand. Planting her feet, she pushed upward, scattering billows of smog as she broke through.

She staggered forward as the looming shroud reformed around her knees, obscuring the ground. Her damp clothing clung to her skin, and her wet hair framed her face. She felt woozy and light-headed. A distant ringing sounded continually within her ears. She clutched her temples, forcing her mind to focus through the maddening sound.

The cave's rock exterior shifted, rotating at a rapid pace. Passages within the walls opened and closed, causing shafts of light to shimmer across her face and vanish. Glimpses of bestial shapes with large wings and claws flittered through the openings, startling her. Glancing warily about, she drew back from them.

Her feet lifted from the floor, and she gasped, fumbling for a handhold, but there were none to be found. Helplessly floating upward, she saw a dark night sky filled with structureless shapes of deep purple. The designs were long and flat, like pockets of gas, with sweeping arms branching off for miles into the distance. As Terra became fixated upon the mysterious forms, a strange feeling washed over her senses. She felt the fog from below seeping into her mind, enveloping her thoughts and lulling her into complacency. Her body began to go numb.

Her eyes widened as golden beams like sun shafts pierced the darkness above. Terra blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the light. It helped her to clear her head. The shafts streaked downward, slicing through the very fabric of reality around her, revealing a dark hallway. In an instant, she found herself inside it. She gazed around with wonder on a large and open room, with a red walkway leading up to a throne. The room was lined with unlit red candles upon wrought iron candelabras with long, narrow bases. She spotted two men speaking to one another before the empty throne. The men were mere silhouettes to her, given a luminescent quality as they were bathed in moonlight from an open window above. Terra seemed to halt in mid-air as she concentrated upon them.

Vague details of their features began to come into view. The first man was large and tall, clad in ceremonial robes of red and black with a rounded and high-sitting hat. The second man was fit and lean, with short, flat-topped hair. A leather strap over his shoulder fastened a sheathed longsword to his back.

"Where am I?" Terra shouted at the men. "Why is this happening to me? Why are you keeping me here?" Her questions fell short, failing to penetrate the distance between them. Her brow creased in frustration, and she struggled to draw nearer to them. Realizing her feet had not returned to the floor, she began to tremble.

The voices of the two men suddenly became clear, increasing in volume and echoing all around her.

"But, Majesty, this isn't right!" the man with the longsword protested.

The other man's voice was resonate and grave. "I understand your reservations, Leo, but...it is for her own good."

"But why? Why must she be made to endure this? What good will come of ripping her thoughts from her?"

The exchange seemed familiar to Terra, though she did not know why. All at once it occurred to her that the men might be speaking of her. She guarded herself, holding her right arm across her body as she listened.

"You know as well as I, it is dangerous to allow such abilities to go unchecked," the robed man continued. "Her power is growing. We must control it so she does not bring harm to herself...or others."

"I understand, my lord. It's just...it doesn't feel right."

"There is no cause for guilt." The grave voice softened. "It need not be forever. Just a precaution until she's older and can handle her power safely. I give you the word of your Emperor."

The fog rose into view once again. Black clouds snaked upward in coiling tendrils, reaching out for Terra.

"Help me!" she screamed, stretching her arms toward the two men.

They turned away, walking into a bright light where she could not reach them. The golden glow engulfed their shadowed forms, and the men were gone, hidden from her. The fog wrapped about her legs and snaked up her thighs, gripping her about the waist and preventing her from rising further. She thrashed as brown leather straps emerged from the smoke, tightening over her wrists, her ankles, her throat. She struggled with all her might, and her fingers balled up into fists, yet she was unable to make the smallest sound of protest as she was forced into a seated position. The straps fastened her down upon a cold and unforgiving chair that felt as solid as a slab of rock. Violently, she jerked her body as she sought to escape, but she found that she could not move her chest or limbs more than an inch or two in any direction.

Her body jarred as the chair collided against tiled floor and the fog cleared away revealing a dimly lit room filled with large machines and pumping tubes. Terra was able to make out a man in a yellow lab coat. She ceased her struggling to get a better look at him. With his back to her, he pulled several switches on a long control panel causing machinery to clatter to life. With both hands he gripped a small bar and began to prime it by pumping it up and down. The man wiped his brow with a cloth and glanced back at Terra.

"W-where am I?" she asked him. "Can you help me get free? I don't think I should be here..."

The man did not acknowledge her, but looked her over as though she were just another piece of equipment sitting in his lab. The man opened a small black case and produced a long syringe filled with a clear, luminous fluid. He tapped the tip of it several times sending droplets sailing off to the floor. Purposefully, he started toward her.

Terra thrashed once more, attempting to kick off the chair with as much force as she could muster, but the restraints held firm.

As the man drew nearer, he rolled up the bottom of her shirt, exposing her stomach. Unable to move her neck, Terra strained against the straps, looking down at her exposed skin, and back into the face of the man. She bared her teeth at him in anger. It infuriated her that he refused to look at her face.

He laid a steadying hand upon her shoulder and drew back his wrist to push the needle into her. As his hand moved methodically forward, his image bent inwardly and dispersed.

Terra's eyelids became heavy and impossible to lift, drooping until she could force them open no longer. She was overcome with a deep, resonating solitude from which there could be no escape. She had become prisoner within her own mind, and she felt all sensation of willpower pass from her. She was no longer concerned with the men she had seen, nor with her surroundings. Her body slumped forward.

Somewhere, in a place deep within her core, she felt a sliver of concern over her loss of will. She had difficultly connecting with the concept, though it gnawed at the back of her mind like a poison. She wanted to reach the feeling. She wanted to pull it into her foremost thoughts and experience it. She wanted to know exactly what it meant. The elusiveness of the emotion was disconcerting, and the more she struggled to find it, the more she was compelled to let it go. It was much easier to sink back into the unfeeling void that crept over her thoughts.

"Wake up, my sweet little magic user." A dark, shrill voice pervaded the silence, and she felt a finger tap several times upon the tip of her nose.

Terra's eyelids lifted easily, requiring no effort on her part. She felt the last of her fleeting concerns vanish and found herself content just to be. To obey.

A man with high cheek bones and a long, thin-lipped grin lowered into view as he leaned over her. He placed his hands on her wrists and closed his fingers around them as though she were his possession.

The man's smile widened, revealing his teeth. "With you wearing this slave crown, I'll practically own you!" His eyes glimmered with no uncertain satisfaction.

Terra felt as though she had become one with the chair that bound her, for she was as unfeeling as the stone upon which she sat. She did not fear the man, nor try to turn away. Her mind was consumed with emptiness. She noticed nothing, save for the striking red markings lining the edges of the man's eyes. The eyes fixated upon her, filling her vision, becoming all that she could see. Warped laughter issued forth from all around them. The eyes grew larger, and the talon-like markings curved outward, lifting from the skin that housed them. They became long and pointed, like spears, reaching forward, moving toward her...

.o.O.o.

"No!" Terra screamed as she jerked free from the images.

Instinctively, she clamped both hands over her mouth, but it was too late to stifle the outcry. _It_ had already seen her.

The esper's reptilian eye opened within the ice. Terra blinked with bewilderment as she found herself back inside the cave, seated once more within her Magitek Armor. Her pulse raced, and she took in quick breaths through her nose. Her hands muffled a small whimper of confusion as it escaped from her lips.

The now-familiar blue light cascaded over her and reflected across the surface of her Magitek Armor. The animal had freed its upper body from the ice and was fixated upon her. Its head drew back as it screeched in protest of its frozen confines. The light of the four torches flickered and danced in the swirling breeze that filled every part of the cave.

Terra leaned back with uncertainly as the esper's right wing slowly outstretched beside her. The second wing followed, surrounding her on both sides. Terra froze with fear as it drew in close, gazing at her with its golden eyes. The eyes narrowed, closing gently and opening again, studying her face.

Terra cautiously lowered her hands as she began to trust herself not to scream. The esper remained perfectly still. She breathed with relief as her fear left her. Reaching out, she stroked the creature's neck. It leaned into her touch, and she placed her hands on either side of it.

Its wings drew back, stretching out to full length at the animal's sides. It paused as a great force of swirling wind gathered around it. It cawed loudly, and yellow energy exploded from its serpentine torso, bathing her in light. Terra fell back and covered her head with her arms.

As she risked a glance at the creature, her vision began to cloud. The image of the esper was fading. The space around it rippled and became distorted. Her arms grew heavy and fell at her sides. She gripped the cushioned interior of the Magitek Armor tightly.

.o.O.o.

Terra's eyes sprang open. She found herself neither seated within her Magitek Armor, nor in a cave, but lying rigidly upon her tensed back. There was a ceiling above her and a bed beneath. She sucked in a few quick breaths. She was comforted to find herself indoors, and hopefully far away from the uncontrollable sensations she had been experiencing. If nothing else, for the moment she was alone, and the haunting visions were gone. She relaxed and released the handful of bed sheets she had been gripping between her fingers.

Her surroundings were completely unfamiliar. There was a closed door on either side of the room. Within arm's reach was a nightstand with a lamp. Against the far wall she spotted an old dresser with an oval shaped mirror, and not far from it, a red leather overcoat with spaulders was folded over a chair.

Terra forced herself to sit up as her strength began to return. She rubbed her hands down her legs to bring feeling back into them. Her hands lingered as she took notice of the combat gear she wore: a black-bustier and leather pants with crisscrossing red belts. Her waist was girded with a skirt of armored red pteriges. The color scheme matched the coat lying on the chair. She took a long look as it became clear that it likely belonged to her. Her eyes lowered in thought as she wondered if she were some type of solider. She pursed her lips and put her bare feet on the floor. Red leather boots sat near the bed. Quickly, she pulled them on.

She stood in search of an exit, but paused abruptly. A thoughtful crease appeared in her brow as her gaze landed upon the dresser mirror. The empty feeling from her vision crept over her once again as she realized a frightening truth. She had no idea who she was. She couldn't even recall her own name.

Terra crossed her arms protectively and bit her lower lip. Perhaps the mirror could provide some answers. Her steps were slow and cautious as she approached. She fixated upon the glass, waiting for her image to appear as she drew closer. As the edges of her uniformed body began to come into view, she gasped and closed her eyes tightly. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and placed her hands atop the dresser, leaning over it. She could feel her forehead touch the smooth mirror.

Cautiously, she opened one eye and got her first peek at the reflected image. It was an unusual feeling, seeing her own face for what felt like the first time. Her eye color was striking, and her open eye shimmered like a bright emerald. Her face was young and beautiful. She had elegantly curving cheekbones with a slender and slightly upturned nose. Her complexion was smooth and fair. She opened both eyes and allowed herself to relax, pleasantly relieved by what she saw.

Though she did not remember the image directly, it did feel distantly familiar, and that in itself was comforting. Slowly, observantly, she pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. Only then did she notice the feature that made her appear truly unique. She clasped her fingers around her high ponytail to see if the image in the mirror was true. Her hair color was aqua green. She tilted her face in one direction and then the other to get a better look at the exotic hue.

She raised a matching eyebrow with curiosity. Subconsciously, she touched the pendant she wore around her neck. Her fingers rested upon the largest ruby, one of three, set in gold. As she traced its curvature with her fingers, she wondered if it had been given to her, or was something she had acquired herself.

Footsteps came from outside the door. Her lips parted, and she turned toward the noise with concern. Instinctively, her hand reached for the dagger sheath on her belt. It was empty. Biting her lower lip, Terra quickly yanked open the dresser drawers one by one, searching for anything that would serve as a weapon. The quick movement inadvertently knocked over a few trinkets in the process.

The drawers yielded nothing but stacks of folded clothing. In the corner of the room was a chest. She knelt beside it and flung open the lid. Inside were a miner's hat, a pair of dusty trousers, and a pickaxe. She put both hands around its grip.

The shuffling feet came to a halt just outside the door. She knew the person outside would be entering the room at any moment to find her out of bed. Whoever it was, she wasn't going to let them harm her without a fight.

Unexpectedly, she felt a surge of energy course through her body. It made her tingle from head to toe. She let go of the pickaxe and stumbled away from the chest. The strange sensation chased away all fear with its warm breath. A tingle pulsed within her hands, and she turned them upward to examine them. A small wind flitted across her palms, but did not frighten her. It felt as natural to her as breathing. In the mirror, she could see a spark of light glistening within the center jewel of her pendant.

The hardwood floor creaked as the unknown figure moved on the other side of the door. Terra ran, placing her back against the wall. The old door opened inwardly, concealing her from the one who opened it.

A man with a tray of bread and cheese entered, using his back to brace the door. He moved into the room, unaware that Terra stood just behind him.

The man appeared unarmed, and his body language did not suggest ill intent. He was dressed in a simple blue tunic with ruffled sleeves and had a head full of salt-and-pepper hair. As he stepped in, he shut the door with his foot and hurriedly placed the tray on the nightstand. He tore back the blankets and looked hard at the bed as though Terra were somehow hidden within it.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Terra demanded. The strange feeling in her hands dissipated.

The man jerked with surprise and whirled around to face her. "You can help calm my heart if you tell me we are alone in this room. I feared someone had already found you."

"Who?" Terra asked. "Who is looking for me?"

"The guards, and for that I am sorry. I fear they will not understand that you were being manipulated...used by the Empire." The man slumped down on the bed. "The guards can be quite rash. They are sweeping the town for you now."

Terra hesitated a moment as she let his words sink in. Her eyes narrowed and her face drew into a scowl. "What do your guards want with me?" She took a step toward the man, her hands balled into fists.

He became fearful, and scooted back from her, lifting his arms defensively. "Whoa, now, hold on! I'm not your enemy!"

Terra lowered her head, keeping her eyes even with his. She took in a calming breath through her nose and expelled it. "I think you owe me some answers."

The man glanced uneasily between her fists and her face. "Yes, of course I do, yes." He moved back to the edge of the bed, cautiously, making certain she was not going to strike him. Satisfied, he continued. "Well, you see I...I found you. I had followed the three of you into the cave in hopes of an opportunity for a surprise attack. I thought if I could just get the drop on one of the two soldiers I could…well, it doesn't matter now. When I got there, I saw what happened. The creature reacted to your presence...the esper. It never left the ice, but I'd swear I saw it..._shifting_ inside! It disintegrated the men you were with! Burned them to nothing! There weren't even ashes!"

Terra sucked in a quiet breath, and her features creased with a mixture of confusion and horror as she considered the man's words. Unconsciously, she placed her fingers over her lips.

The man observed her reaction before continuing. "I...I can't understand what caused the esper to behave that way. It had never shown signs of life before."

"I..." Terra shook her head with disbelief. "That's horrible."

"Perhaps. But perhaps some deaths are not worth lamenting. I'd like to stand now so I can better explain myself...but I do not wish to startle you..."

Terra took a step back, giving him space. She lowered her eyes, feeling embarrassed that the man seemed afraid of her. "Please," she offered.

The old man lifted a calming hand at her as he rose. "I oversee the excavation of those mines. My plan was to bring you back here for interrogation, get a crack at you myself but..." Terra's eyes narrowed suspiciously as the man leaned away to open a drawer of the nightstand. He removed an ebony circlet with a broken latch.

"I found this." He held it out to her.

Terra looked at the object quizzically. "What is it?"

"Mind control. Or so I believe."

She took a step back and lifted her gaze from the device, waiting for the man to continue.

"There are many who would dismiss it as nonsense, but I have learned to listen more than most. I believe this is something called a Slave Crown, another of the Empire's many transgressions. You didn't come here of your own free will, did you? None of you were prepared for what happened in the mines."

Terra turned her back to him and shook her head, pressing her palm to her temple. "I don't have a clear memory of what happened. I remember a large creature and…"

Suddenly her eyelids closed, fluttering with an involuntary spasm. She felt a small pressure form at the base of her skull and alleviate. Her eyes reopened and she blinked rapidly.

"Terra... I think my name is Terra." As she turned to face the man, she suddenly had difficulty keeping upright. She slanted forward and her vision blurred.

The man caught her arm to steady her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Terra's eyes refocused as she searched her thoughts for any trace of who she was beyond just a name, but thinking too hard only made her feel woozy and caused a dull ache in her skull.

"You'd better sit down," the man offered, helping her onto the bed.

Stumbling back onto the bed, she braced herself with her hands to stay upright. After a moment, she leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

The man lay his hand on her shoulder. "There, there. I brought some soup for you and a bit of bread. Perhaps you had better have a few mouthfuls. Keep your strength up."

"No, I..." She clumsily waved off the man's hand. "I don't remember _anything_." She looked at him with confusion as her eyes began to refocus.

The man lay the Slave Crown upon the night stand. "A side effect perhaps? Tampering with the mind is a dangerous thing."

"Why would anyone want to control me?"

"To tell you the truth, I had been rather hoping you would tell me the answer to that question. But while I cannot tell you why, I can tell you whom."

He moved over to the chair where her armored coat rested. Turning it to face her, he placed his hand upon one of the spaulders. A letter of foreign text was inscribed upon it.

Scattered memories came to Terra in a flash. She had seen the same symbol draped over the walls on a red banner somewhere. She remembered walking down a long catwalk escorted by the two men from before…

.o.O.o.

_They pulled opened a set of large double doors, and a red glow from the room filled her eyes as__—_

.o.O.o.

"The Empire." The old man interrupted her thoughts.

Terra sucked in an audible breath and faced forward, her eyes unfocused. "I was somewhere else," she stammered. "When you spoke just now, I was taken to another place. It felt so real."

Her eyes lifted as the man leaned over her, examining her dilated pupils. "And what did you see?"

"The men. The men from before, and the same symbol from my armor. Is it the symbol of the Empire?"

"That it is." The man nodded. "From your memories. That is where you went. You retreated inside your mind, to see what you have unseen."

The man's words made Terra uncomfortable, and she rose from the bed, moving away from him. She stopped at the chair and touched her armor with the tips of her fingers. "Am I…a soldier?"

He began to reply, but was abruptly cut off by a loud knocking from outside the house. The man froze, his eyes becoming stern. Abruptly he turned toward the doorway through which he had entered. He hurried through it, offering no explanation. Terra's lips moved to question him, but the man was not stopping to listen. She trailed curiously along after him.

The man had crossed through a wide storage room filled with dusty boxes and covered furniture. He was leaning against the far wall, looking outside through the edge of his drapes.

"The guards!" He spoke the words like a curse. With a wave of his hand, he warned her to stay away from the window.

Another series of loud knocks pounded upon the front door. The noise came from below them and Terra realized she must be on the second story.

"Open up! Hand over the Imperial witch!" she heard a voice demand from outside.

"Witch?" Terra echoed.

"How could they know you were here?" The man paced the floor nervously. "No, too soon! They've come too soon!"

The pounding at the door continued.

The man grabbed her arm and began to lead her out of the storage room. "We've got to get you out of here!"

"What do they want with me?" Terra demanded of him, her eyes wide. She planted her feet, forcing the man to stop and face her. "You haven't even told me who you are!"

"My name is Arvis," he answered quickly. "Consider me a friend."

With that, the man continued on without her, back into the other room. The pounding at the door began anew and Terra glanced back at the window.

"Open the door, or we break it down old man!" a voice shouted from below.

Terra's fingers pressed against her lips and she ran after Arvis. As she entered the room, He pushed her armored coat against her chest. She let out a surprised yelp as she was awkwardly forced to take it. Behind Arvis she noticed the other door hanging open. It lead out of the home. Through it, she could see a nearby mountainside and scattered snowfall. Bitter cold poured into the room. Terra looked reluctantly at the coat in her hands.

Arvis leaned in, making eye contact as he spoke. "I am sorry I cannot go with you, but you are going to have to trust me. There is a bridge out back. Cross it and make your way back into the mines. It will be pitch black inside, but I left a torch burning at the entrance. Use it. Hide yourself as far in as you can and stay put until help arrives."

Terra pulled on the insulated leather and buckled its crossing straps around her chest. "What do you mean? What help?"

"A friend of mine is meeting me soon," Arvis continued. "I will send him to find you as soon as I can."

"But..." she started, "there is so much I don't understand! What about you?"

"I will stay here to deal with the guards! This is my mess!"

Terra shook her head with concern. "I'm not so sure that's a—"

"Go!" Arvis lurched backward, pulling Terra toward the door and shoving her outside. "And good luck! I'll delay them as long as I can!"

"Wait!" she cried as he slammed the door shut.

Terra found herself on a narrow wooden bridge high off the ground. The logs that made up the walkway ran alongside the house like a long balcony. She leaned her shoulder against the door and placed her hand upon it, taking a moment to collect herself.

"But what if...I'm afraid?"

.o.O.o.

Authors Note:

Lots of love and hard work goes into this story, so if you enjoyed it please leave a review. All opinions/thoughts/critiques are welcome, good or bad! Also, don't forget to like our facebook page at /FinalFantasyVIUnofficialNovelization


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fire from Flesh**

There came a loud crash within the house and the muffled sound of raised voices from below. The clatter vibrated through the door where Terra leaned. Her eyes widened, and she took a step back. Her knees bent and her breathing quickened. She started to run as fast as her feet would take her. After a few strides over the wood, she lost her footing, slipping in the thin layer of fresh ice. Her waist collided with the railing of the bridge, and she doubled over it; the momentum almost sent her tumbling over the side. She gasped as scattered flakes of snow floated by her head, wafting toward the powder-covered ground far below.

Scrambling away from the edge, Terra braced herself against the wall of the house and tilted her head back until it touched the wooden siding. Shutting her eyes tightly and catching her breath, she stepped out again, firmly grasping the rail in her right hand. She moved quickly, but did not dare running a second time. Reaching the edge of the house, she spotted a cave entrance on the nearby mountainside. The bridge led directly into it.

"Come on," she encouraged herself, tightening her grip on the rail.

Leaving behind the protection of the house brought her into full view of the street below. A group of three white-cloaked guards stood along the side of the road facing away from her. Two of them carried bows, and the third held a torch. Luckily, they were more concerned with staring at the front of the Arvis' house than watching the bridge above. Terra's footfalls thumped against the wood, but the noise of the wind seemed enough to mask the sound from the men on the street.

As she neared the halfway point, a long, yelping howl rang out from below. She glanced down to see a second patrol of guards converging with the first. A leashed wolf strained against its harness, rearing up onto its hind legs. It glared up at Terra, snarling.

"There she is! She's heading for the mines!" a guard shouted, pointing at her. The entire group turned in her direction.

Before Terra had time to move, two arrows flew at her from the bowmen. She crouched back, lifting a protective arm as the first arrow whizzed past her head. The second struck the edge of the bridge, burying itself deeply in the wood.

Taking a deep breath for courage, Terra sprinted for the cave. The path ahead was a straight shot, and she kept up the pace until passing safely into the opening on the side of the cliff.

Inside, the rocky tunnel was narrow enough that she could have stretched out her arms and touched the walls on either side. She jogged backward a moment, keeping an eye on the bridge for anyone who might be following her. So far, so good. She was alone, for now. She ran on toward a glowing firelight coming from around a bend ahead. There, she found a wall-mounted wire bracket, housing a lit torch just as Arvis had promised. She grabbed it as she passed, her footfalls scattering the dusty gravel of the path.

The tunnel went on for some distance before it curved again to her left. The path steepened, and she slowed her pace to a brisk walk. Just ahead, about a dozen stone steps had been laid in the dirt to ease the climb. Pausing briefly, she craned her neck in order to listen for any sign of the guards. The only sound was a distant trickling, like water flowing over rock. As she stood in the quiet, Terra noticed she no longer saw her frozen breath on the air in this section of the cave.

Holding the torch out before her, she took the first step up the manmade stairway. Suddenly her foot came down upon something large and furry. It wriggled and squirmed under her boot, and she stumbled back. Terra's hand flew to her mouth, stifling a shriek of fright. There was a sharp hiss below her and the sound of quick scampering through the dirt. The thing, whatever it was, had run off in the direction from which she had come. Her back stiffened uneasily, and she turned back toward the tunnel with her hand still over her lips. The torchlight danced in her wide eyes.

Several paces away in the center of the tunnel crouched a hideous rat. Its head curved toward her in a snarl. Even on all fours it stood nearly even with her knees. The beast's matted fur was almost the same shade as the dirt in which it stood. Dull red flesh lined the interior of its large ears, and its tail swayed angrily along the ground behind it. The hair on its back stiffened and it let out a low growl at the torchlight invading the dark of the cave.

Terra remained frozen. The creature skittered around the corner and out of sight, leaving her alone. She took in a few calming breaths through her nose before lowering her hand from her face. Gripping the torch securely, she held it out like a weapon and turned back toward the stair.

Two more rats lurking on different parts of the stairs lurched up onto their hind legs. Their long muzzles drew back, revealing sharp needle like teeth. Their backs arched aggressively, and it seemed as if they might lunge for her at any moment. Terra started to back away and turned to run. The rats scurried down the steps, slinking toward her, their bellies low to the ground. Terra's movement seemed a dinner invitation to the animals.

"Get away!" She shouted, swinging the torch at them.

The beasts recoiled and drew back, flattening themselves to the ground with an angry screech.

She swung at them again. "That's right! Stay back!"

She inched backward, but at every opportunity the rats drew nearer. One after the other, they gnashed their teeth at her, testing for an opening. As Terra thrust the torch toward one of them, keeping it at bay, the other leapt from the floor, attempting to bite at her wrist. Quickly, Terra jerked back, and its jaw snapped on empty air. Its tiny claws raked across the leather padding of her coat sleeve, and it tumbled onto its back, scurrying quickly back to its feet. The other rat lunged at her shin, and she shooed it away with her boot heel.

When she returned her foot to the ground, the first rat rushed forward, sinking its front teeth into the rear of her boot. It tore straight through the hardened leather and into her skin. Terra cried out as pain surged through her leg. The second rat clamped down on the upper part of Terra's boot. She felt the sting of each needle-like tooth as it dug in. The pain sent her crashing forward. Her torch clattered away, and her hands and wrists hit the floor of the cave, cushioning her fall.

She pulled her leg away from the beasts, and her foot slipped out of her boot. The rats clung fiercely to the flayed leather. They ignored Terra and began to struggle amongst themselves, each one trying to pull the bloody boot away from the other.

Terra drew back her other leg and kicked straight at the rats as hard as she could, sending both rodents tumbling away. She lurched forward for the torch, but jerked quickly away from a third set of wildly snapping jaws. The rat that had scurried away down the tunnel crouched in front of the torch, leering at Terra. Saliva dripped from its gaping maw. The wounds in Terra's leg burned like the firelight that had landed out of her reach.

As the other two animals shook themselves out of their daze, they lowered to their bellies, slinking purposefully towards her. Rolling onto her backside, Terra scrambled back, out of reach until her back met the wall, and she braced herself against it. As the rats closed the distance, Terra kicked wildly, stirring up dust and rocks, desperately trying to keep them at bay.

Terra began to feel the same tingling sensation as when Arvis stood outside the door. The same sense of clarity returned, and things seemed to move a bit slower. A low, sweeping wind blew across the floor of the cave, causing the torchlight to flutter. One of the rats glared at the sight and gave the flame a wide berth. Terra knew exactly what would drive the animals away. She needed fire! She stretched out her hand toward the torch, but it was far out of reach, and she feared a sudden move for it would cause the creatures to sink their teeth into the flesh of her arm.

Continuing to kick at the rats, she focused her thoughts upon reaching the torchlight. "Fire..." she said longingly.

The torch seemed to blaze brighter and its fire intensified. The winds shifted, and the flames licked in Terra's direction. One of the rats looked over its shoulder at the shifting light. It slunk back a few paces.

"Fire!"

Warmth pulsed within her hands. Red energy gathered and circled around her fingers. It was as if some repressed instinct was taking over her actions. She felt a great swell of power rising up from within her chest. With it came confidence, and she smiled smugly at the rats as she got to her feet.

The animals skittered toward her, jaws opened wide. Her knees bent, and she turned her open palms toward them.

"FIRE!"

With a blazing flash, the energy in her hands converged into a single ball of flame. It launched outward, growing in size as it traveled. The beasts shrieked and tried to flee, but were quickly reduced to seared lumps of char. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air, and smoke rose from the three black piles.

The wind faded, and Terra stared, opened-mouthed, inspecting the inside of her hands. They appeared completely normal. Grinning with a great sense of self-satisfaction, she took the time to catch her breath. Absentmindedly, she ran a palm across her brow, pushing back a stray lock of hair that had fallen into her view.

She shifted weight to her right leg to continue onward, but winced as the limb collapsed under her. Terra cried out as she was forced onto her knees. She clenched her teeth as her body tensed with pain, and she took a moment to collect herself.

Bracing herself with a steadying hand, she eased out her right ankle to get a better look at it. Terra cringed at what she saw and chewed at her lower lip. The flesh was torn in two places, with a gash at the back of her ankle. Hot blood trickled from both wounds. She looked toward the stone staircase. Somehow the path looked even steeper than it had before, but she was left with no choice. She glanced back in the direction she had come. If she didn't move forward, she was certain the guards would overtake her.

Dusting off her hands, she rose carefully to her feet, putting as little pressure on her injured leg as possible. She struggled forward, dragging her injured foot behind her. At the stairs, she braced her hands on both sides of the rock wall and began to climb them, leading with her good foot. She winced each time she was forced to put pressure on her injury, but she assured herself the walk would get easier at the top of the stair. She would have to keep moving. Her mind wandered to the flames that had issued forth from her hands. If it came down to it, she wondered if she would be able to use that same power against the guards.

As she began to see over the top of the stairs, she realized the cave was pitch black ahead, and it would be impossible to see. She would be groping blindly about in the darkness. The still burning torch lay on the ground behind her, and she realized she had forgotten it. Her eyes closed, and she dropped her head in vexation at her carelessness. A long, aggravated sigh escaped her lips. She turned back and hobbled down the stairs to go after it.

Dragging herself past the burned rats, she peered down over the torch, preparing to scoop it up, but a distant sound caused every muscle in her body to tense. Her head snapped up toward the echo of men's voices moving down the path. They were talking in muted tones, and more than likely headed right for her. All at once, the sensation of clarity and warmth raced through her body more intensely than before. She narrowed her eyes. Terra didn't relish the idea of hurling fire at anyone, but she knew she could stop those men if she had to. She brought her hand up and prepared to watch the flames gather in her palm.

Energy seeped out of her skin, taking the perfect shape of her fingers, although this time it was a pale green with a white glow emanating from it. Her lips had formed a word before she was consciously aware of it.

"Cure."

With her elbow bent, she lifted her arm instinctively. Her eyes widened in amazement as energy streamed from the tips of her fingers. It encircled her, spiraling around her body. The gentle caress continued downward until it poured into the wounds on her leg. She felt the gashes began to close. A pleasantly tingling sensation passed through her, from her legs to her head causing her back to arch as its warm touch traveled up her spine.

She lifted her foot and traced her finger along her once broken skin. The area was smooth and without a trace of injury, but there was no time to marvel at the accomplishment. The voices drew nearer, and she quickly pulled on her discarded boot and grabbed the torch from the ground. She could hear one of the men shout something about a 'strange light.' His voice seemed to come from right around the corner. She bolted toward the stairs and scaled them quickly without issue.

The tunnel swung around to the left, and the ceiling became lower. A wall barred the path completely, save for a fissure in the base of the rock. It was just wide enough for Terra to duck through at a crouch. She froze in the opening. Just a few feet ahead, guards were waiting with their backs to the wall.

Terra doubled back, but stopped short at the bend before the staircase. Her heart pounded in her chest. The group of voices had caught up to her. Men were filing around the corner below, sealing off her retreat. Two of them carried torches of their own. Another guard came into Terra's view as he cleared the top of the stairs. He fought to control a black and white wolf. It strained at its leash, growling and snapping its jaws. Terra gasped, jumping back, and bumped into something. Her fingers met her lips in surprise, and she glanced over her shoulder, realizing it was the curved wall she had pressed up against and not one of the guards.

"Box her in!" the one with the wolf called out.

Ahead, she could see a man with a gold-tooth crawling through the narrow fissure in the wall. "No escape this time, girl," he sneered. Terra's torchlight glittered across his curved blade.

She inched back into a corner as the men converged on both sides. She held out her hand at one group and swung the torch toward the other.

"Let me explain!" she pleaded. "It is not my wish to harm you!"

"Close your mouth, Imperial witch!" the man with the gold tooth commanded, as two more guards moved in to flank him. "Turn around! Hands behind your back!"

Terra furrowed her brow, and her lips parted. Keeping her arms out, she glanced warily at the group inching up the stairs, and back to the man with the gold tooth. "Don't force me to defend myself," she warned in a low tone.

Some of the guards glanced at one another with nervous expressions.

"Leave me be," she said. "Things don't have to be this way."

"Not so scary without your Armor, are you?" the gold-toothed guard said. "Good people died in your attack today. I am going to make sure you never kill again, Imperial wench!" The man bared his teeth at her angrily.

Terra scowled at the man. Her eyes darted between her open hand and his bearded face. The guard snorted dismissively and took a step toward her.

"Fire!" Terra commanded. A blaze appeared in her hand, and the torch suddenly burned brighter. Snarls of flame leapt toward the guards, striking the ground just inches from their boots and dissipating.

The guards lurched back protectively.

"I won't let you touch me!" Fire licked between her fingers.

"Shut up!" the gold-toothed man replied. "Rush her from both sides! Carve out her tongue and that will be the end of her magic!"

Terra's nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed, as she kept both arms leveled with the guards. "I warned you to stay back." Her voice was stern, and the flame between her fingers intensified as she spoke.

The man holding back the wolf pointed at her golden pendant as light swirled from within it. "What's she got there?" he asked.

The center ruby glowed brightly, bathing the room in red light.

"What the—?" Terra and the gold-toothed man exclaimed.

Traces of red flame streaked behind Terra's fingers as her hand moved to clutch the pendant. She pulled its chain outward to get a better look, and the red stone responded by glowing brighter. She marveled as a ripple moved through the ground below the feet of the guards. The motion rolled inward and converged below her, pushing the floor upward as though the rock had somehow turned to liquid. She stepped away as a rumbling appeared within the very spot upon which she stood. A tremor jolted, and the floor shifted, causing her to stumble forward. The rock beneath her feet crumbled, and she felt herself passing through it. Releasing the torch, she scrambled for a handhold, but found nothing to stop her fall. A yelp of surprise echoed from her lips. Debris fell around her as she descended into darkness.

.o.O.o.

There was a moment of uncertainty among the guards. Fear gripped them, and they didn't dare take another step forward after what they had seen. The wolf whimpered, and its tail pulled between its legs. It turned to walk to the bottom of the stairs as its master allowed its leash to slip through his gloved fingers. The beast moved to a corner of the room and lay down against the wall.

"Was that...a spell?" One of them broke the silence.

"No," the wolf's master argued in a hushed tone. "It had to be a weak spot in the floor. It isn't safe."

The guards remained frozen, each one unwilling to take the first step.

"The floor is safe, fools!" the gold-toothed snapped at them. "It's that damned Imperial witch." He made eye contact with each of the men, glaring at them in turn. Slowly, he placed one foot forward, taking his first cautious step toward the newly formed hole in the ground. He was careful to test the stability of the rock a few times before putting his full weight on it. Finding it solid, he strode forward and peered down into the darkness.

None of his men followed his example.

"Well, get over here, you idiots!" the gold-toothed man commanded, waving them forward.

The other guards snapped out of their daze and did as they were told, forming a semi-circle around the pit. Without speaking a word, the men carrying torches lowered them as far as they could manage, but the firelight did not reveal the secrets of the deep hole.

"She's down there somewhere," the gold-toothed man concluded, wiping his brow with his sleeve. "We're going to have to go down after her."

"I can't see anything, Julio," one of the guards offered. "Maybe the fall killed her?"

Another guard blinked, shaking his head indignantly. "There's things down there. Creatures. Nobody goes that deep."

"We can't just turn tail," another protested. "The fall didn't kill her. We're not that lucky. We need to finish the job. We lower a rope and go down after her."

"Ah!" the gold-toothed man shouted, stomping back from the hole in frustration. "I hate these Imperials!"

"I'm not climbing down into that pit," the wolf's master said to Julio's turned back.

"Me neither," agreed another.

"Quiet, cowards!" Julio barked. "No one is climbing in blind! I'm sure one of the lower tunnels leads down there."

A few of the guards exchanged uncertain glances.

Julio continued forward, crouching to pass through the fissure in the wall ahead. "Come on!"

.o.O.o.

Terra's eyes fluttered open hazily. She lifted her cheek from the mud and moaned with confusion. She was in almost total darkness. Warm water skimmed across the tops of her knuckles as she struggled to pick herself up off the ground. Her body was weak, and her arms trembled, forcing her to collapse back to the floor with a weak grunt. She saw her breath billowing upward as icy wisps though the chilled air, and her lips trembled with the cold. Rolling onto her side, she drew her knees up to her chest and lay still. The top of her head lowered to rest upon the smooth rock floor. Her mind began to wander as her eyelids grew heavy. Her thoughts strayed from the cave, and undefined shapes emerged from the darkness, looming over her. She could hear distant shouts of panic and the noise of battle. The cave melted away into a dark night with a red sky of smoke and ash. The looming shapes became buildings...a distant city.

_She saw herself riding in a green and copper suit of Magitek Armor. Buildings blazed all around, and she could hear the chugging and clanking of her Armor as it strode forward under her command._

_She wore a white silk uniform with flared sleeves and a tall collar. A transparent red veil shrouded the lower half of her face and the insignia of the Empire was embroidered across her chest. The cool metal of the Slave Crown rested upon her brow._

_Imperial soldiers in brown leather armor assaulted fleeing civilians who scattered in every direction. To Terra's left, the metal door of a large bunker pulled open and a group of resistance fighters came running out to attack her directly. They wore green-lacquered half plate armor over chainmail. Their copper spaulders were emblazoned with the symbol of a king's scepter crowned with tree-like branches._

_None of them would ever reach her. Terra turned one of the cannon arms toward them, and a plume of green gas spewed forth. The soldiers gasped and fell to the ground choking. They held their burning throats as they coughed blood and their eyes became bloodshot. A compartment on the torso of Terra's Armor slid open, and she fired one of several small, rounded missiles from it. Its impact and subsequent explosion within the bunker promised the building would provide no more opposition._

_A second group emerged to her right. They filed onto the roof of a building no more than forty feet away. With a fearless battle cry, they loosed a volley of arrows into the fray. Several found their mark with the Imperial soldiers below, piercing them and dropping them t0 the ground. A few stray arrows tinked uselessly against the hull of Terra's Magitek Armor. Her eyes lifted in their direction. The rebels had earned a moment of her attention. They would pay for it with their lives._

_With the push of a button, a compartment on the rear of the Armor opened. There was a burst of releasing air as it launched a round, black ball toward the roof. The rebels fired another volley of arrows as the projectile landed at their feet. For a few seconds, it lay lifeless. As most drew back their bowstrings for another assault, one archer looked curiously upon the device. A white light blinked from within the sphere before it exploded in all directions, unleashing a wave of black energy. There came a low-pitched mechanical screech as each of the rebels collapsed. They writhed and lifted their hands to their faces as their skin shrived and their eyes became sunken into their sockets. Another moment, and they were still._

_In Terra's mind a dark and shrill voice urged her to enjoy the deaths she caused._

_"Good! Show no mercy! Make them suffer! No survivors!"_

_ The voice spun around her head and seemed to resonate from somewhere deep inside her. She looked skyward for its source, and her nose pressed against the inside of the veil she wore. She saw nothing but the hot red embers floating through the air._

_ Another shout came from behind her._

_ Terra gripped the controls of her Armor tightly and spun it around to face another group of resistance fighters. Both barrels of her Armor inched backward as they hummed with energy. As she touched the button to fire, the two Magitek beams were so large they impeded her view of the battlefield, blasting forward in the form of two pulsing cylinders, one of red fire and another of sizzling electricity. Both beams converged upon her assailants, cooking them where they stood._

_ As the beams of energy faded, she found herself standing elsewhere. She saw an amassed crowd of Imperial soldiers facing forward in formation, according to their rank. They were gathered on the roof of a building below her. She overlooked them from an adjacent platform where she stood beside her empty Magitek suit._

_ In the shadows of a nearby canopy was a man she couldn't completely see. A beam of overhead light had fallen across his jaw line, revealing his thin-lipped smile. Even without being able to see his eyes, Terra still felt as though the man were staring straight at her._

_ Facing away from Terra at the edge of her platform was a youthful male commander with flat-topped hair, dressed in battle armor, and a large white-haired man who rivaled the other in height and size. Terra recognized them as the two men she had previously seen speaking about her. This time, a blonde woman in a green leotard and white cape accompanied them. The white-haired man stepped between the other two. He touched the shoulders of his compatriots with affection before addressing the assembled group before them._

_"Soldiers of the Empire, we stand on the dawn of a new age! The lost power of magic has returned to us! We have not been united by mere chance! We are the chosen ones! For the good of all humanity, the time has come for us to claim our rightful dominion over this world! We shall see the end of war, the end of hunger! Under one banner we shall march bravely through this life as brothers and sisters! The day of the Empire is upon us, and it is a glorious day for us all!"_

The youthful commander and the blonde woman began to clap as the white-haired man raised his arms skyward. A stream of fireballs ignited from his hands like fireworks. Floating upward, they illuminated the sky far overhead. A loud cry rang forth, cheering for Gestahl and the Empire.

The smirking man in the shadows strode forward, moving into the light. Terra recognized him immediately by the strange designs around his eyes. He focused intently upon her, and his piercing gaze grew, filling her vision until she could see nothing else. Red markings curved out of his faded blue irises like talons of blood.

_She felt herself weightlessly moving toward him, lifted somehow from the physical world and drawn forward against her will. She resisted in the only way she could. She screamed loud and long._

Suddenly she found herself lying upon her back in the cave, awaked by her own shouting. She flailed her arms about, making splashes in the shallow water until she came to herself once again and lay still, catching her breath. She could see nothing in the darkness.

_"You know what you must do."_

Terra gasped as the voice of the man with the eye markings resonated within her mind.

Her lips parted, and she grunted as she forced herself up a few inches from the ground.

"Is someone there...?" her voice came weakly and caused her to lapse into a fit of coughing. With some effort, she rolled over onto her stomach.

She told herself the voice was only in her head. She was no longer under anyone's control. The words couldn't be real.

"_Kill them_," the voice commanded.

Terra shook her head furiously.

_"Kill them!"_

"No!" Terra shouted, slamming her fist down upon the smooth, wet ground.

_"KILL THEM!"_

"I won't!" Terra's voice echoed through the cave, pushing the voice from her mind. Tears fell from her eyes.

She placed her fingers across her head where the Slave Crown had once been. There was nothing there. She was free. Her fingers curled and moved back to the wet ground.

"You'll never use me again," she vowed.

A grunt of pain escaped her lips. Her head grew heavy, and her body began to go numb. She dragged herself forward painfully across the fallen rocks. Her mind fought to will strength back into her body, but she could resist no longer. She rested her face upon the floor of the cave, and darkness claimed her.

.o.O.o.

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for reading! Lots of love and hard work goes into this story, so if you enjoyed it please leave a review. All opinions/thoughts/critiques are welcome, good or bad! Also, don't forget to like our facebook page at /FinalFantasyVIUnofficialNovelization**


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Currently, this chapter is in rough draft format. Editing will be completed soon. You are welcome to read it, but please be forgiving of any typos as we continue to work diligently to correct them. ~ David

**Chapter 5**

**Terra and the Thief**

Glass shattered and pages went flying as Arvis's bookshelf was sent crashing to the floor.

"For the last time, tell me where the girl is hiding or I'll tear this place apart!" a guard wearing segmented green lens goggles yelled.

Arvis sat rigidly at the edge of his reclining chair. A guard stood ominously on either side of him. Arvis glared at each of them in turn.

"There's nothing more to tell! You all saw her run into the mines, same as me! I had no way of know the girl had hidden herself inside my home! Why not search for her instead of interrogating me like a criminal? You're just wasting your time here." Arvis sat back in his chair and crossed his arms irritably. "Melay..." he began.

"Yes?" The guard asked eagerly through clenched teeth.

"Under the guidance and supervision of the Mayor, I will allow you to search every room of my home, but hear me: if you don't get out of here right now, I'm going to report you for wrongful detainment and destruction of private property. You've already turned my home inside out and rummaged through my closets. Be satisfied and trouble me no more."

Melay walked across the fallen bookshelf, his hands clasped behind his back. He stopped before the chair, looming over it. His jaw was lined in unshaved stubble over his worn, leathery skin.

"If I find out you purposefully harbored this witch, it won't be charges you need fear. It shall by my blade in your treacherous gut! Report that if you wish."

He sneered at Arvis before turning to leave. The front door was bashed in and hanging by only one of its hinges. Melay signaled his guards to exit first.

As Arvis stood to watch them go, Melay turned back to him. Arvis could see his reflection in the man's green goggles.

"We go to join the marshall in the cave," Melay growled. "It is as you say, we all saw her go in there. I had to wait here a while to make sure she didn't double back here to through us off the scent. So maybe you weren't hiding her. Maybe, just maybe, things went down exactly as you say...but so help you if you've lied to me..."

The guard starred long and hard at Arvis, before turning abruptly, following his men back into the night.

Arvis wasted no time heaving the busted door closed. He drug an overturned table against it to brace it against swinging open again.

He hefted his bookshelf back up and leaned it against the wall. With a melancholy expression, he looked down upon the pile of fallen books and shattered keepsakes. There came a jostling from upstairs and he looked up the banister just in time to see someone attempting to force open a window from outside. Arvis ran to the bottom of the stairs, picking up an iron-flanged mace the guards had knocked from his mantle. He hurried upstairs and crept to the window, staying close to the wall for cover.

The window slid open and a leg passed through. A man in a black jacket bent down to bring his upper body inside. Arvis hefted his mace to strike, and the man in the window froze. His blue bandanna prevented his sandy blonde hair from spilling into his face. He saw the mace and winced, preparing for the oncoming blow.

It never came. The mace dropped to the floor. Arvis rested his back against the wall with a hand to his chest.

"You almost got yourself killed, you bounderish cad!" Arvis scolded. "It's much safer to enter through the door, you know?"

"Doors don't agree with me lately," the man said as he came in closing the window behind him. "People tend to shoot lightning at me."

Arvis caught his breath. "At any rate, it's good to see you again, Locke! How goes the plundering and thievery trade?"

Locke put on a shocked expression. "Hey! How many times have I gotta tell you? I prefer the term: 'treasure hunting'!"

"Ha! Semantic nonsense!"

"There's a _huge_ difference," Locke maintained.

"Hmph! Since you say you have been dodging lightning, no doubt you saw this little town had some excitement today."

"That's one way to put it. Another way would be to say three crazy soldiers in robot suits kicked down the gates and almost killed everyone in sight including loveable old me. I just spent the last half hour helping put out the flames, but it's a lost cause. They got the best pub in town! No appreciation for the finer things in life. At least Warren was able to pacify them before they burned down the whole town."

"Yes, they were after that frozen creature of course. Our House of Scholars confirm that it is in fact an esper. Short of that, the Empire has no true interest in this coal mining hamlet. Incidentally that esper is the very same reason I called you here, but I'm afraid that will now have to wait. We have a much more urgent matter of which to attend. You see, three people rode in the Magitek suits, yes. But not three soldiers. In fact, I'm convinced one of them is not a citizen of the Empire at all."

Locke pressed his lips together tightly, already guessing what was coming. "This better not have anything to do with that Magitek-riding Imperial witch!"

"I'm afraid you've guessed it, old friend. I'm not sure if you're familiar with the term 'slave crown'. During my last visit to our little nook in the mountains, Banon was discussing them with a group of us. It seems it is a horrible device implemented to unwilling 'servants' of the Empire. It is reserved for only the most valuable prisoners. I saw it with my own eyes, Locke. I have the device here, hidden away. Gestahl knows something about her that we don't and we need to get to the bottom of this mystery."

"Don't think too hard about it. I can tell you exactly what it was. This girl was able to use the Magitek power with her hands. Once she got bored firing bolts of energy she decided to rain fire out of the sky just for a change of pace. I've heard rumors about other Imperials doing the same, but…to see it up close. It's frightening to think of this level of power in the hands of the Empire."

"Be that as it may, this girl, Terra, has done nothing wrong so far as we know. Yet the good Marshall and his brigand deputies pursue her with their usual murderous zeal. Time is of the essence. We must get her to safety."

Locke snorted, "And me without my shining armor."

"Once you have her, make your way to Figaro. She'll be safe there while I get word to Banon."

"Into the mines then?"

Arvis nodded. "Take my entrance. The guards went the long way around, so with any luck…"

Locke placed a hand on Arvis' chest. "Say no more! Locke Cole, treasure hunter extraordinaire, heroically leaps into the fray!"

"Always with the flashy showmanship," Arvis said.

Locke paused with one leg out the window and seemed to notice the general disarray of Arvis' belongings. "Hey, did you throw some kinda crazy party in here?" he asked.

"Locke..."

"Yeah?"

Arvis pointed toward the open window.

"Right. Girl! On it!" Locke stepped out onto the catwalk and headed toward the mines.

.o.O.o.

Locke entered the cave and flicked on a palm-size flashlight. He moved swiftly, but cautiously, listening for any sign of the guards or the girl. He had not gone very far before an unexpected odor sparked his interest. He poked one of the charred rats with his index finger.

"Still warm," he whispered to himself. "Looks like Lady Fire Fingers came this way all right. Just follow the trail of burnt corpses."

Further ahead he reached a gaping sink hole at a point where two intersecting paths converged. His gut told him there was something to it and being the well-traversed Treasure hunter that he was, Locke always listened to his gut instincts. He lay on his stomach and held the light out as far as possible.

"Hello? Anybody home?" he called into the hole.

To his surprise, he was met with an interesting reply. A small red light glittered far below then vanished without a trace. It was all he needed to settle the matter. He was going down.

He hung his head and sighed. "Arvis better be right about her."

He sprang up from the hole and slung his tattered gray pack from his shoulder. After rummaging through it for a moment, he produced a length of rope. He tied one end to a sturdy outcropping of rock and gave a sharp tug to secure it. He found the knot was true and tossed the rest of it into the pit. Taking a firm hold of the rope, he swung out with the light in his mouth. He braced his feet on the side of the chasm and began to walk himself down. He quickly moved hand over hand until he came to the rope's end.

He looked down and the flashlight revealed the bottom of the cave where the girl lay on her side amidst the fallen rock. He saw a brief glimpse of some small white creatures who fled when the light discovered them. It appeared only a body length or two further to the ground and Locke opened his mouth allowing the light to fall.

"Look out below!" he called to no one in particular.

The light hit the floor quickly, and bounced several times before rolling to a stop, shining toward Terra's face. She didn't stir. Locke released the rope and landed in a crouch with a small splatter of water. Scooping up the flashlight, he surveyed the area. Six of the small creatures he had seen encircled him and the fallen girl. They stayed their distance, keeping a close eye on the newcomer.

Locke knelt down beside Terra and supported the flashlight between his neck and shoulder. He put two fingers to her neck. Satisfied that she still had a pulse, he looked over her body, inspecting it for any damage.

"She's alive. A little banged up, but nothing seems broken," he said aloud.

He noticed the ruby pendent around her neck and an evasive sparkle ran through the three stones.

"Ah, this must have been the flash I saw above. Let's take a closer look, shall we?" He started to unfasten the latch.

Terra stirred and a small moan escaped her lips.

Locke stopped. "Maybe later." He clasped the necklace shut. "You okay?" he gently patted the side of her face. "You took quite a fall."

She rolled away from him onto her back, but her eyes did not open.

"All right. Why don't you rest here a moment?" He stood and held his light down at the space in front of his feet. "Come on out, little moogles! It's okay. She's a…friend? We won't hurt you."

There was a brief silence before a little yellow sphere appeared in the darkness. The faint light of the glowing antenna intensified to reveal the moogle attached to it. The creature walked toward Locke. It was not much taller than a couple of feet and it walked on two legs. It boldly stepped into the beam from his flashlight.

"Were you trying to help her?" Locke asked.

It responded by making a friendly cooing kupo-like noise.

"I'm trying to help her too. So you and your pals can come on out now, okay? You've got nothing to fear from me."

The moogle peered thoughtfully up at Locke. It was covered in short, snow-white fur. Its face was rounded and had a red oval-shaped nose near the center. Furry vibrissa protruded from each plump cheek and from its head grew a thin cord holding up the lighted yellow ball. Its eyes were narrow and shaped in such a way that they appeared like downward curving smiles. It fluttered its little red wings, taking to the air and landing next to Terra. The creature lifted her green ponytail and seemed to look to Locke for answers.

"It's not every day a green-haired lady falls into your living room is it?" Locke asked.

Releasing the damp hair, the moogle waved its arm and chirped into the darkness. In response, several cooing sounds were heard and more of the spheres began to glow. Most of them were red and, counting the original moogle, there were eleven in all. The creatures moved forward to gather around Terra. Their antenna brightened and the darkness fled. Locke switched off his light. He examined them without speaking a word out of fear he might frighten them off. Some of the moogles wore belts at their waist that housed a small weapon and a pouch or two. One carried a miniature size morning star over its shoulder. Two of them stepped up on either side of Terra. They communicated with their cooing which caused their shaggy cheeks to ruffle.

"Kuku," the lead moogle chittered.

A pink-nosed one with a crystal ball pendant around its neck climbed up onto Terra's chest and removed a small flask from its belt. It opened her mouth with its hand and poured in the contents of the drink. This caused Terra to stir and turn her head. Some of the yellowish liquid ran down her cheek.

Locke knelt down next to the moogle. "You're trying to help her, aren't you? What is that? Some kind of moogle tonic?"

The creature glanced at him and made its kupo sound. More of the friendly animals approached and surrounded Terra. One by one they began to emit a soft purring song from deep within their small bodies. Locke marveled as the broken chunks of cave rock levitated from the floor. The unconscious girl's hair and limbs began to rise as though they were becoming weightless. The shallow trickle of water below her began to stir and long streams floated upward, caressing her body. The water cleared away the scrapes she had sustained from the fall and dissipated into the air. The moogles' harmonious coos softened and the rocks returned to the ground away from Terra as she became limp again against the damp floor.

"It's not every day you get to see real moogle magic," Locke said. "I'm sure she will feel much better now when she comes to."

The moogles seemed pleased and they chattered and cooed all around him.

"Tell you the truth guys, I think I'm a little turned around down here. If you could show us the way out, it would be a big help."

The moogles glanced at one another, seeming to consider Locke's words. The leader gave a resolute nod and seemed to be in agreement.

"We'll help too!" a voice said. "As long as you plan on taking her to a nice cold dungeon!"

Locke stopped and turned back toward the voice. He knew it all too well, the drunkard Marshall of Narshe. It was not the first time the two men had crossed paths.

"We meet again, thief." Julio grinned behind his trimmed black beard.

The moogles' glowing antennae flickered and grew dim one after the other and they retreated from sight. The torch carried by one of the Marshall's four escorts became their only source of light.

"Careful, Locke," Julio warned. "Men of Narshe don't go this deep into the mines unless there is no other choice. The monsters that had you surrounded are bloodthirsty and vicious. Best come with us back to the surface, we'll protect you."

"Monsters? These harmless little guys? I let it slide a moment ago when you called me a thief, but there no's no need to go insulting my new friends."

"Bah, inane prattle! Call these animals what you like, but stay out of our way. That woman is a fugitive and she's coming with us, like it or not."

"Trust me, I like that idea plenty. You may not have noticed in the confusion, but I was standing right there with you while she punched a hole through the middle of town. I've got no love for this Imperial, but word on the street is, Warren is offering a reward for her and I can't afford to share. You didn't really think I'd give up my claim that easily did you? Why don't you and your men go ahead and clear out? I'll hang back and hold off the man-eating moogles. See that the Mayor has my reward ready. The usual's fine of course, a few precious gems with some gil on top. That should make us just about square."

"I said she's coming with us!" Julio drew his sword. "If you saw what she did above, then you know the most important thing now is for justice to be done. If Warren feels you should be compensated for your part in that, so be it." The Marshall motioned for his men to advance. "Take her."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Locke drew the short scimitar from the scabbard on his pack, causing the guards to hesitate.

Julio was livid. "Last mistake," he growled.

Locke slipped a long dagger into his other hand as Julio advanced upon him. The Marshall's sword came down in a vicious swipe. It took intense skill to catch the swing between dagger and sword, but skill was something Locke had to spare when compared to the ill tempered Marshall. Locke pulled sharply downward while twisting his weapons and disarmed Julio with ease. The fallen sword stuck point first into the rocky ground. Julio's jaw dropped.

"Huh. That was a terrible opener." Locke gestured to the sword. "Want a do-over?"

Julio roared and pulled his blade free into an upward swipe. Locked deflected the clumsy blow and let it slide across his sword, guiding it away from his body. He put his boot into Julio's thigh and pushed him off balance.

"Hmm, I wonder if I cut your belt if your pants will fall around your ankles?" Locke mused.

"You are dead, thief! Dead!"

"Julio! Inside voices!" Locke warned. "You don't want to startle the-"

"Kupop!" a moogle voice chirped

Behind the Marshall, one of the small animals sprang from the darkness, snatching the torch from the guard who held it. The light was snuffed out leaving the human's blinded while their eyes adjusted. Julio swiped his sword protectively around himself.

"Whoops..." Locke chided.

The cave began to vibrate around them. The guards struggled to keep their balance and Locke knelt over the fallen girl shielding her with his body. Not a sound was heard. Julio listened intently, trying to discern just where the creatures were hiding in the dark. He gasped and recoiled as one of the moogle antenna shown forth a bright flash of light. The small creature flew over one of the other guards. The man cried out as it descended upon him and the light went out again. There was a brief shuffling and they could hear him collapse to the ground.

"No!" Another guard looked back with terror as a light appeared behind him.

A moogle's flail wrapped around his feet and he pitched forward. An unseen force drug him backward and the light vanished once more. Julio panicked, lurching away from the sight. The final guard turned to run, but found his escape cut off. He was blinded as three lights appeared at eye level. The man whimpered at the sight of three angry white faces. He felt himself lift from the ground. Moogle wings flapped as they carried him by his arms and the folds of his cloak. The light flickered out and his scream grew faint, drowned out by the sound of shifting rock. His sword clattered to the ground. The vibration ceased.

"Locke...I-I'm sorry," Julio shuddered. "Call them off. You're right, you should keep the girl..."

He recoiled and shielded his face with his arm as one of the antenna illuminated in front of him. Another appeared near it. One by one the lights reappeared until the cave was lit once more. Eleven moogles stood before Julio with not a trace of his men left behind.

"Keep those little monsters back!" he said, backing away and bumping into Locke.

"Here he goes again with the insults," Locke said.

The lead moogle lowered its gaze threateningly.

"I...I..." Julio stammered.

"Want to run away?" Locke offered.

Julio swallowed his pride. "Yes please," he replied meekly.

"Then go!" Locke commanded, pointing down the tunnel the Marshall had entered from.

As Julio moved forward, Locke's dagger cut through his belt, dropping his pants to his ankles leaving him standing in his white thermal leggings.

"I _knew_ it!" Locke shouted in victory.

The moogles chattered with mirthful jeers.

Julio pulled up his pants and stumbled awkwardly past the creatures as they parted to let him through. Once he felt he was a safe distance away he paused for a brief moment to look back.

"I'll go! But you'll regret this! I'll get my revenge on you and the witch!" He turned and continued his retreat. "So swears Julio!"

"Big talk for a guy running away with his pants in his hands!" Locke called after him.

He looked at the assembled group with a wide grin as each one put away their respective weapons. The head moogle lifted the unlit torch the guards of Narshe had carried and passed it off to Locke.

"Never know when I'll be needing this," Locke said stuffing it into his bag.

The moogle nodded in agreement and turned to his companions. "Cosmog, Mugmug," he said.

In response, a pair of them moved toward the cave wall and began to paw at it, clearing away some loose rocks that fell to the ground. Locke was intrigued and watched their actions closely. They uncovered a hidden switch on the wall, which they placed their small hands upon and leaned in to. There came a sound of churning metal and sliding stone as an inlaid section of the wall retracted upward revealing an opening.

"Hey you guys are all right," Locke said as he went to scoop up Terra's unconscious form.

He leaned over her, placing his legs under her body when the head moogle smacked him across the top of his head. He looked up in shock to find the creature glaring at him.

"Mog," it spoke, gesturing toward itself.

"Mog? Are you telling me your name? I'm Locke, pleased to meet ya." He reached out and shook the animals hand before lifting Terra from the ground. "It's time to get our green-haired damsel to safety."

Locke ducked as he passed under the uncovered passage and paused to look back at the assembled group. "Thanks moogles, we're in your debt."

The churning of metal and rock began anew as the wall lowered back into place. The moogle with the crystal pendant moved into view at Mog's side. She blew Locke a goodbye kiss and waved. Mog threw a sharp glance her way as the wall lowered, hiding the moogles from sight. There was a sound of unseen latches clicking back into place and Locke and Terra were alone.

.o.O.o.

A breeze drifted through the narrow passage of blue-gray rock. Locke looked up at the ceiling that was only a few feet over his head. Patches of moonlight shown through cracks revealing scattered cave grass and a path made of loose soil. Locke's breath was visible in the frigid air and he could hear the wind picking up outside. He was thankful for the rock walls to shield him from its touch.

He moved on for some time keeping an eye out for any sign that Terra might awaken. He was unsure of exactly what to expect of her, should she regain consciousness in his arms. At last her eyelids fluttered but did not open. She placed an arm around him for support, resting her head against him. She let out a soft sigh and her lips trembled. She whispered an unrecognizable word.

"Tritoch..."

"Hey, you with us now?" Locked asked, peering down at her. "You awake?"

Her eyes remained closed and she drew closer to his body.

"You're safe. Rest easy. I'll get us out of here."

For nearly a half hour Locke carried her without another word. The trail ventured neither left nor right, but lead straight on with no sign of change. The further he traveled the more sparse the cracks of moonlight became until there were none at all and he moved onward with little more than his sense of touch to guide him.

He noticed a dim glow ahead and was able to make out a wall blocking the path. Half a dozen beams of moonlight pierced the end of the cave through small holes no wider than his finger. He stopped just before them and lay Terra down carefully.

He ran his hands all along the wall, across the center, around its edges. Its smooth surface was rounded outward, but seemed completely solid.

"I hope this is another of those magic moogle passageways," he said.

He peered into one of the tiny holes. The rock wall was only a few inches thick and on the other side he could see snow covered tundra and the pale moon. The snowstorm had stopped and the night was silent and dark. He strained as he shoved against the wall. He rammed it with his shoulder and even tried lifting it, using the small holes as fingers grips, but it wouldn't budge. With frustration he kicked the rock straight on, but the force served only to make him stumble in the dark.

He suddenly felt foolish and looked around to make sure Terra had not been watching. Luckily, she was still unconscious. He reached into his pack and produced the torch and a piece of flint. He struck it a time or two and got a fire burning. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the bright flame. Just two feet off the ground at about the right height for moogles, a torch holder was attached to the rock. Locke slid it inside and inspected the holes in the wall once again.

To his left he noticed a narrow slit within a formation of rock protruding from the ground. He studied its shape a moment and ran his finger across the frosty surface. This hole was a little larger than the others. Perhaps it was large enough to...

He jerked back as he sensed sudden movement. A hand had taken hold of the scimitar that hung from his pack and withdrew it. He slowly turned his body as he stood. Terra held the sword out with both hands. The blade was only inches from his throat. It was the first time he had seen her eyes. Large, beautiful...fierce, emerald eyes. They were filled with rage.

"Now hold on, let's talk abooou-" He darted just out of the way as she thrust forward for a killing blow.

He rolled away putting some distance between the two of them and came up on his feet. His left hand went to rest at his dagger, but he did not draw it.

"There is nothing to talk about!" she shouted. "I already told your friends I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Locke jumped to the side, dodging another swipe of his own sword.

"Funny way of showing it!" he retorted.

Terra brought the sword back into an attack stance. She moved her feet carefully, beginning to circle, while keeping her eyes on his.

"I know what you think I am, but I'm not." She stressed her next words, "I-just-want-to-go."

"And I'm here to help you do that," Locke said turning his palms up to her. "Look around you. How do you think you got this far?"

She looked at him thoughtfully, but kept the sword between them.

"Look, Arvis sent me to-"

"Arvis?" She stopped with her back to the end of the cave.

"That's right. He told me you were not in control of your actions, that you didn't mean to hurt anyone. Was he wrong?"

She began to let her guard drop. "No, I...I mean- My head is pounding." She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes tightly. Her features tensed with pain.

Locke's voice was compassionate, "I know you've been through a lot...and I want to help you. So let's put away the sword and put some serious distance between you and this place. What do you say?"

Terra placed her palm upon her forehead and expelled a few ragged breaths before opening her eyes. She turned the sword downward. Spotting the narrow slit in the rock, she slid the blade into it and backed away.

"The sword is yours," she said. "Take it."

A loud scraping followed by a rapid clatter echoed through the cave all around and above them. The noise rumbled throughout the small path. In an instant the entire rear wall retracted into the ceiling. Nothing stood between them and the moonlit expanse of snow. In their confusion Locke and Terra shared a wordless glance.

.o.O.o.

Authors Note:

Lots of love and hard work goes into this story, so if you enjoyed it please leave a review in the box below. All opinions/thoughts/critiques are welcome, good or bad! Also, don't forget to like our facebook page at /FinalFantasyVIUnofficialNovelization


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Currently, this chapter is in rough draft format. Editing will be completed soon. You are welcome to read it, but please be forgiving of any typos as we continue to work diligently to correct them. ~ David

**Chapter 6**

**Castle Figaro**

Even before Emperor Gestahl had begun his search for the world's greatest scholars, scientists, and engineers, the late King Sabhan Edward Figaro was already becoming known as the king of the Technological Revolution. First by way of upgrades to the gear his soldiers carried and ultimately through mechanizing the walls of the castle he called home. Castle Figaro was built to be the center of his kingdom and the legacy he would leave behind to his twin sons.

Edgar Roni Figaro, the first born twin, inherited the crown at the young age of seventeen. Before the golden circlet was placed upon his head, his brother Sabin Rene Figaro decided to leave the kingdom to pursue his own path. Concerning the delicate matter of two heirs with equal rights to the throne of Figaro, Sabin's sudden absence cast the newly crowned King Edgar under a great deal of scrutiny. Rumors of treachery and murder spread throughout the kingdom and those who would see King Edgar removed began to grow in boldness and in number. Some city leaders talked of succession behind closed doors.

Soon Emperor Gestahl journeyed to Castle Figaro offering friendship and council to the young King. Gestahl took Edgar under wing and became his trusted friend. The wise Emperor from the south advised Edgar to hold an open session of the court of Figaro to address the entire Kingdom. All were welcome to appear.

When the day came, the Emperor and the King stood together before much of Figaro's upper class citizenry, including Chancellor D'vann, and the late High Priestess Veena. Also present were representatives from South Figaro, Kohlingen, Zozo, and Jidoor. At this assembly, King Edgar addressed his brother's decision to leave the kingdom. He told them of Sabin's wish to escape the grief of their Father's death and start a new life away from the responsibility of his birthright. Edgar explained to them that he and his brother parted on good terms and that Sabin was very much loved and would always be welcome to return. Gestahl vouched for every word that was spoken and offered his blessing upon King Edgar and all the lands of Figaro. The Emperor assured the people that the new king was as noble and wise as his father before him.

King Edgar announced he would be forming an alliance with the Empire and through it, Figaro would be ushered into a new age of prosperity. The court burst forth into cheers of thunderous approval and the throne of Figaro was secured. As a decade passed, Edgar remained in contact with Emperor Gestahl and as promised Figaro grew in wealth and influence even more so than it had under the rein of King Sabhan.

Leaving behind the reputation of a murderer, King Edgar was able create for himself a new and well earned reputation. He became known as much for his kindness and generosity as he was for his extravagance, arrogance, self indulgence, and showering his affection upon many beautiful women. He likewise became known as a charming and well-versed ladies' man...or a philanderer, depending upon whom you were asking.

.o.O.o.

King Edgar looked up at the gate built into the ceiling of slate gray stone. He waved over the soldier standing guard.

"At once my king," the soldier replied.

The man unlatched a rounded black object from his belt and at the push of a button it produced a key. He unlocked a panel upon the wall and opened it, pulling the switch inside. With a metallic click from above, the gate lowered to the ground by way of an attached black column. King Edgar stepped onto it and pulled his long blue cape around his body before the soldier sent it up again.

At the next floor an auburn haired woman awaited him in a round room of large turning gears and humming machinery. She nodded to her king.

"My Liege," she said, just above the noise of the room.

"Captain," Edgar gave a warm reply. "So is this prisoner thing for real or should I have brought a bottle of champagne?" An apologetic twitch passed through the corner of his mouth.

The woman let a smile break as well. "It's for real I'm afraid. He insists he will speak only with you personally. He claims he has information vital to the safety of the kingdom."

Edgar rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. "A king's work is never done. Let's go get it over with."

The Captain nodded in the direction of a ramp that spiraled up around the tower walls. Silently, King Edgar followed her to the highest point in the tower. As the ramp leveled off into another round room they could hear the spinning blades of a massive turbine inside. On a small table were four short blades and a sleek black mask made in the image of a wolf. A decorative swirl of red and gold adorned the forehead and flickered out, circling the transparent red eye-lenses. The king examined the mask with a solemn expression as the woman unlocked the final iron gate. Moonlight and shadow danced along the walls and floor through the turbine blades spinning above.

A man in black waited with his back against a pillar. His arms were stretched behind him by way of a taut rope. His black sleeves ended in long ribbons of fabric that spilled over his hands hanging down a foot and a half. His almost shoulder length black hair hung over his face concealing it from view as he leaned forward.

"Lone Wolf," King Edgar said knowingly.

The man did not stir, but after a brief pause he spoke. "That is merely my working name, my King." His voice was low, steady and calm. His tone did not acknowledge his situation.

"If you prefer I use your Figorian name, then by all means-"

"Lone Wolf will suffice I think."

"Very well. Lone Wolf, how can your King assist you?"

Lone Wolf flipped his hair back behind his head and made eye contact with the blond king. The captured man's face was young and smooth save for a small scar that ran down from the right side of his bottom lip.

"This low life was captured in S. Figaro my King," the Captain said. "He was carrying a fortune of stolen Twin Coins and attempting to barter his way onto an ocean liner. Their value brought him undue attention. Ironically enough, while trying to fight off a group of three purse snatchers he spilled his own bag dumping the gil and his mask onto the dock. The soldiers posted there-"

"Enough of this useless chatter," Lone Wolf cut her off. "The matter of importance to our King is not the content of my purse, but the reason for my attempted bon voyage."

The King nodded his head offering the man to continue.

"I've heard whispers, as those in my line of work often do. I know things that are not meant to be known. I was fleeing South Figaro for my safety. As should anyone there who does not favor Imperial control."

"What's the meaning of this?" The King's voice was beginning to turn angry.

"As I said, the Empire. I know this will be difficult to hear. I know the Emperor has been an ally to the kingdom, but I offer you a trade. A full pardon to me, the return of my treasure, and transportation away from this place in exchange for an exact date of attack. I can even tell you the name of the officer in charge of the operation. I will tell you all I know." Lone Wolf lowered his eyes and bowed his head once more. "My King..."

King Edgar smirked and snorted. He started with a chuckle and went into a full blown laugh. Lone Wolf lifted his gaze and an eyebrow at the King.

With a few more chuckles, King Figaro paused and took in a breath. His smile faded and his voice turned serious. "Consider the source, pickpocket. You expect me to take you at your word and loose you once more to pillage my kingdom? No. You will rot in this tower."

"On my life I swear every word is the truth!" Lone Wolf shouted. "You would be a fool to ignore this!"

The red leather glove of the Captain's fist found purchase across Lone Wolf's jaw. His face recoiled and he glared at her through his hair, breathing fiercely.

The Captain put her gloved finger between her teeth and slid her hand out of it. "Choose your next words more carefully," she warned.

"I trust you're familiar with the phrase, 'He lies like a dog'?" King Edgar asked.

"I am a _wolf_!" Lone Wolf said with vehement defiance.

"I'd wager your Imperial attack is a farce you dreamed up while my men escorted you here. I'll leave robbing old women of their coin to you...and you leave the Empire and running this kingdom to me." The King turned his back and walked out of the cell.

"I know what you are," Lone Wolf whispered. "You're one of them, the Returners. A sympathizer. You've betrayed Gestahl and he's coming to collect. You're a coward! You'll flee and leave your kingdom in ruin!"

The Captain turned questioning eyes upon her king.

"Muzzle this...wolf," Edgar commanded.

The Captain produced a wadded white cloth from her pocket and gripped Lone Wolf's face.

"Yes, I can see you fear my words," Lone Wolf said. "You should fear more the Empi-"

The Captain stuffed the rag into his mouth. She covered his lips with her hand so he could not spit it out. She lowered to her knees to look up at him.

"Bad doggie, stay," she scolded. Her free hand wrapped a rope twice around the cloth and she knotted it in the back. "Sh sh sh sh, shh," she told him.

"Relieve your men of their posts," King Edgar ordered. "No one is to enter this tower but you personally."

With a pat of her prisoner's cheek, the Captain slipped back into her glove. "You be good while I'm away." She placed a mocking finger to her lips as she walked out backward, joining her King outside the cell.

"Whatever he thinks he knows, he'll be twice as sure of it now," she said, looking Edgar in the eyes.

"Let him think what he will. The Emperor has been my friend since I was a child. I trust him."

The King closed the iron gate and looked in upon the prisoner. "Don't worry," he spoke in a pleasant tone. "You have my word, you will not be abused. In an hour or two you'll be fed and moved to a more accommodating cell. I'm just going to give you some time to think about keeping your wagging tongue still. Consider yourself a lucky wolf. Personally I'd pay top dollar to be Captain Allyandra's plaything," he chuckled wryly.

Edgar started down the ramp followed by his Captain of security.

"My Liege?" she asked, once they were out of earshot. "Forgive me for questioning you, but what if this attack is real?"

He stopped in his tracks and hesitantly turned in her direction. "Of course it's real. I've bought us all the time I can with the Emperor, but he's asking too many questions about the soldiers we were forced to remove. Very soon one of us will be forced to put a stop to this sham of an alliance. Every step I have taken since my coronation has been to ensure Figaro's survival. I believe the time is coming when we must look outside our walls for answers..."

.o.O.o.

Terra crossed her arms placing one hand on each shoulder in an effort to keep warm. Locke turned up the collar of his jacket and looked to her with a friendly grin.

"Hey, nice work." He offered a handshake. " We can get outta here now."

Terra looked at his hand and back up at his eyes. His unkempt sandy blonde hair spilled over the top of his bandana onto his forehead and blew lightly in the chill air. His eyes were brown, friendly and full of life. There was something about the man that she found oddly comforting despite her best efforts to mistrust him. She felt a strange hint of familiarity as though he were a recent memory that had slipped just out of her grasp. She took a moment to linger on every detail, anything that might give her a bit of insight.

He wore an unfastened black jacket with dark blue trim that stopped short of reaching his waist. His shirt was white with a black pattern streaking diagonally across signifying an animal hide design. A small golden hoop earring adorned his left ear. Around his neck was a thread of various colored stones and lock picks, strung like beads. His form fitting black pants hung over a pair of worn boots and a gray pack was strapped around his shoulder by its one remaining strap.

With a certain caution Terra extended her hand and then placed it into his.

"Do I...know you?" Her voice was filled with uncertainly.

"I'm the guy you shot lightning at!" Locke said cheerfully.

"Lightning?"

"Well, and a little bit of fire too."

Terra withdrew her hand. "Oh. I'm-" she took a long pause struggling for the memory. "I'm sorry..."

"No big deal," Locke waved it off. "People shoot at me more often than you'd think. Not usually...out of their...hands, but you weren't in control of your actions, right? How could I hold that against you? And in all fairness, I _did_ throw a knife at your head. But no biggie, I'm not upset with you anymore." He paused. "Friends?"

She folded her arms and walked away from him to the cave wall. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Whu-oh, did I say something wrong?" Locke asked.

She leaned against the wall on her shoulder and was silent for a long moment before speaking. "I don't know. I don't even know how I got here. I don't know what to do-where to go...? I have a terrible headache and thinking makes it worse. Makes me remember...terrible things. You should have left me with the guards. I remember what they said to me. They said, I killed-" She stopped, unwilling to finish her sentence, "I deserve whatever's coming to me."

Locke leaned into the wall in front of her. Terra's eyes stayed on the floor.

"Hey. Whatever they made you do, it was them. The Empire." He lifted her chin with a curled finger and she met his eyes. "You were not in control of your actions. You don't deserve anything except to get out of here, all right? To find a place where no one will use you anymore." He lay his hand on her shoulder. "Look, I don't know you, but I know what they did to you isn't right. And I _promise_," he stressed the word, "I won't leave your side until your memory returns."

She kept her wide eyes locked with his. The tears building up threatened to spill over onto her face and she was stunned to silence. This mad world of fighting and running that she had awakened to was the only one that she knew. She felt completely lost, with no understanding of where she had come from, nor what she should do next. In her moment of great turmoil the only glimpse of hope presented itself was the promise of a stranger. With all her heart she wanted to believe him. She had to believe him. Somehow she knew, he would remain true to his word.

Terra almost leapt forward at Locke. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Whoa-" Locke lost his balance for a instant. He held his hands at his side and then let them rest on her back. "You're welcome," he said.

She released him and wiped her face. "I don't know what to say."

"Thank you was enough. But, before we get moving, you owe me something."

She looked at him evenly, and felt suddenly defensive. "What do you mean?"

"Your name. You can remember your name right?"

"Terra," she said simply.

He smiled at her in a charmingly boyish manner. "Locke Cole, World's Greatest Treasure hunter. And now with proper introductions out of the way, what do you say we get out of here before it starts snowing again?"

She forced a slight grin and nodded.

Locke drew his sword from the rock with his left hand, and placing his arm around Terra's waist they quickly ran out into the deep snow. The wall crashed back into place sealing off the cave behind them.

.o.O.o.

The pale light of a full moon washed over the mountainous slope that lead down from Narshe. The white landscape was quiet and devoid of motion. Many of the sentry towers were unmanned and their search lights were burning out. After the unexpected attack, most of the guards were recalled to aid with the massive clean-up effort in town. Narshe's citizens would not sleep this night. The injured and deceased alike were taken away on stretchers. Men sorted through the rubble tossing planks and other scraps onto carts pulled by the woolly vomammoths.

No one even glanced in his direction as Locke switched on one of the unmanned SnoTreds; the white motorized vehicles the guards use to travel outside of town.

The rear tire tread began to spin and its two front skis glided over the top of the snow. A guard's shield was still strapped to the back of the machine.

Locke stopped a short distance outside of the city where Terra waited, crouching behind a cluster of snow covered pine trees. She climbed onto the second seat behind Locke and they were on the move again. Terra wrapped one of the guard cloaks around her chest like a blanket as they sped into the night. A cloud of white dust was thrown into the air behind them.

.o.O.o.

In front of a small shop, wolves waited patiently as they were being latched up to a snow sled. The morning sun was bright and glistened across the snowy slopes. The animals began to stir and bark as a humming sound neared them. A guard who sat mounted upon a large yellow bird watched as a SnoTred sped by without slowing. The Tred was manned only by one rider in a blue bandanna and green goggles. The driver waved pleasantly to the guard and slipped from sight into a forest of scattered pine.

Locke turned back to the white cloak that covered an unusual load of cargo in the seat behind him. He patted Terra's back and she rose up in her seat. Her lower face was hidden by a white cloth mask. She pulled back the hood and her ponytail blew wildly in the wind.

"All clear!" Locke shouted.

Terra looked up at the towering trees and observed the beautiful scenery around them. Even though it was a relief to be leaving, she couldn't help but appreciate the picturesque mountain slopes in the sunlight.

"Won't be long now," Locke spoke over the sound of the motor. "We're in route to Figaro Castle. I have a buddy who can put you up for as long as you like. You'll be completely safe there."

Terra's mind was elsewhere. Her hands were up to her chest, one of them absentmindedly caressed the center jewel of her pendant. Locke glanced back at her when she didn't respond. Finding her lost in thought he turned back to his steering.

Terra's free hand pulled down the snow mask from her rosy cheeks. She tilted her head back and let the wind streak across her face. She closed her eyes, sealing out the sunlight. She focused on the red glow of the inside of her eyelids and for the moment the aching in her head began to clear.

.o.O.o.

Locke cut the motor of the Tred and Terra woke abruptly to the silence. They had come to a halt at a juncture where the snow began to thin out and give way to bare rock. She rubbed her face and eyes as Locke hung his goggles from the handlebar of the vehicle and got off.

The mountain slope continued on in front of them into an area where the pine trees became dense and grassy foliage covered the ground. Birds could be heard singing in the distance and a small leafer rabbit who had remained frozen at the sight of them suddenly startled and scampered away, hopping over a hollow log.

Locke walked to the side of the trail where there was an abrupt drop off. It was a sloping cliff about twelve feet long. Below it, the mountain gave way to gold desert sand that stretched on until it met the blue sky in the distance forming a hazy horizon.

"Figaro Desert," Locke informed Terra.

Wordlessly Terra unfastened the two straps across her chest that held her leather armor and spaulders in place. Locke watched as she revealed her mid-drift top and the fair skin of her stomach and arms. She lay the armor up against the SnoTred. She placed the white cloak over her shoulders and clasped it in place. She started toward Locke.

Locke stopped her. "Actually if you don't mind...could you uh..." he put his palms together and mimicked a fireball launching motion. "We don't want to leave a trail for anyone to follow."

Terra frowned and turned back toward the Tred. She began to breathe deeply and shut her eyes. Immediately, warm air circled her body. Locke saw dust and scattered blades of grass stir around her boots. She extended her right arm, palm forward

"Fire!" she commanded.

A swirling cone of flame spiraled forth from her hand with the sound of searing energy. It paused briefly before her palm, suspended in air. She looked back to Locke and extended her fingers releasing the blaze. They ran to the edge of the cliff as the magical blast impacted with the vehicle's fuel tank. They leapt over the side and the explosion blasted by over head.

They held their balance and slid down the rest of the way on their feet. A few loose stones followed them into the sand. The guard's shield landed before them, spinning slightly on its face. Its leather grip smoldered.

"Okay. That'll do," Locke said, clearly impressed.

Terra met his eyes as she pulled her hood up over her head.

"After you then." Locke gestured over the sandy plain

.o.O.o.

Hours later Locke took a long drink from his water skin. He offered it to Terra, who waved it off. They kept their heads down and their eyes narrowed, the sandstorm was quickly becoming unbearable. Terra held the clasp of her cloak with one hand while steadying its hood with the other. Relentless gusts of sand-filled wind spiraled into them.

"I think I'm going to have sand in my underwear for weeks!" Locke shouted to make himself heard.

The sun beamed down on them from directly overhead. Their clothes were sticky with sweat. Locke forced himself to look up into the horizon attempting to see their destination. He could see nothing but sand in any direction. They continued on blindly, trusting his sense of direction to guide them. Fortunately, the sandstorm died down after awhile, giving way to the calm blue sky overhead. This of course did nothing to protect them from the harsh sun at their backs.

The desert stretched on with no end in sight. It was full of brown rock, sloping valleys, and piles of warm sand dunes. Terra had lost count of how many hours they had been on the move. She began to wonder when they would ever arrive when Locke tapped her on the arm several times. He signaled for her to stop.

In the distance loomed a blurry grayish shape reminiscent of a fortress. A glint of sunlight reflected on top of the structure giving them the impression someone was watching them through a glass lens.

"Look, they've spotted us!" Locke said. "They'll come to get us. Worst part's over now."

True to his word it wasn't long before they could hear swift footsteps running across the surface of the sand. A moment later Terra began to make out three men approaching. Each one was mounted upon a large trotting animal. Terra recognized them as chocobos; a flightless bird, suited for riding.

The array of tail feathers on the noble mounts swayed back and forth with each long stride. Their wings were tucked in and folded at their sides, their long necks were forward with their heads lowered for swifter acceleration in the windy climate.

As the men drew nearer to Locke and Terra, they pulled back at the reins and the birds slowed to a brisk walk before coming to a halt. The man in the center strode past his comrades. His tinted black goggles reflected the image of the desert sand.

"Good morning from the Kingdom of Figaro." He gave them a slight bow."If the idea of further travel finds you disagreeable, we would offer to escort you the rest of the way to the castle."

Terra nodded. "It would be much appreciated."

"Our saddles are open to you." The man reached a hand out to her.

As Terra moved forward the chocobo lowered its head with a pleasant 'wark' greeting from its rounded beak. A single laugh escaped Terra's lips and she smiled nuzzling her cheek against the side of its face. The soldier thumped it lightly on the head and the bird at once straightened up.

"You will have to excuse Freedom, here. He is young and we are still breaking him in."

"No worries," Locke said, as he seated himself behind one of the other soldiers. "The only complaint we have now is our empty stomachs."

The guard lifted the goggles from his face and onto the brim of his red helmet. "Of course, Locke. Glad as always to receive you. We got word that you might be headed this direction, but we have to be careful lately. Some goings on down in S. Figaro have left things tense. But I will allow His Majesty, the King to fill you in further."

Terra glanced quizzically at Locke as the soldier helped her climb onto his mount behind him.

The guard continued, "Don't be offended, but I think it's best we use the service entrance for the time being."

"Understood," Locke answered.

With a flick of the reins the soldiers brought the chocobos into a run.

Castle Figaro was an impressive sight in the desert. Its base alone might have taken up over half of Narshe. It was built of smooth gray stone and appeared ancient. Sand filled each crack and rested within every battlement. Figaro was built in three sections with the main structure at its center and an immense stone tower on either side. The towers were squared and perfectly straight all the way to the top where they branched into four smaller rounded towers, one at each corner. These massive additions were connected to the center building by a thick stone walkway far above the ground. From Terra's vantage point she could see a chocobo pulled chariot crossing the one on the right.

The soldiers passed between a row of smaller cylinder structures separate from the front of the castle. They were built right into the sand and each one stood alone. Terra could see four of them and they appeared as though they circled the entire castle with a long gap in between each one. She could hear loud turbines spinning at their peaks.

The gate of the castle was open with stone stairs leading up to it. On every other step stood a soldier carrying a spear, eleven men on each side. Terra and Locke's escort did not enter by that direction, but rode instead toward the side of the building. Flags sailed proudly over each edifice, displaying the same symbol that was draped over the sides of the saddled chocobos upon which they rode. The symbol was the Royal Crest of Figaro: Four blue triangles with golden trim, each one with their inner most point touching the rim of a blue circle. Their flat end rested against the edges of the squared red flags.

At the side of the castle the chocobos rode up a hollow wooden ramp and entered a large stable before coming to a halt. A man in a regal green vestment and cape was waiting there to greet them. Locke leapt from the back of his chocobo and as he went to help Terra down the man was already speaking to them.

"Locke, you've arrived at last! Your contact in Narshe informed us of everything by short wave transmitter! Chased by guards? Wondering about in that awful snow! I feared for your lives!"

"Chancellor, you know me better than that. A good treasure hunter always has a plan."

Locke took Terra's waist in his hands and gently let her feet touch the ground. She listened to the exchange carefully, not knowing quite what to make of any of this.

"King Edgar of course, requests your presence immediately," the Chancellor continued.

Locke shot Terra a knowing grin. "Surprised someone like me knows a king?"

"I suppose for awhile everything will surprise me," she replied thoughtfully.

Locke unfastened the cloak of Narshe from her shoulders and tossed it over one of the chocobo stalls.

"I don't think you'll be needing that in here," he told her.

The Chancellor cleared his throat. "I know you both must be weary from your journey and there will be suitable time for food and rest very soon. For now I must ask you to accompany me. I think it prudent we remove ourselves from prying eyes and speak nothing more of what has transpired until we are alone."

The Chancellor led them out of the stables and through the soldier's corridors, down long hallways made of the same stone of the castle's exterior. They could see guards coming and going as they prepared for their daily assignments. Several were suiting up in their green cloth uniforms and strapping on red gauntlets and boots. Terra noticed a group of soldiers on wooden benches having a light breakfast as they were briefed about some assignment she didn't catch much of.

The Chancellor paused at the entrance to an empty barracks and took an unattended helmet from a shelf. It was made of smooth red armor with protective plates upon its sides and brow. A covering of green linen hung from the edges to help filter out the sun.

"Forgive me my dear," the Chancellor said, "but I do think it best we cover that unmistakable hair of yours. Since I've no head dress suited for a lady of the court, at present a soldier's petard must suffice." He held the helmet out to her. "Would you not agree, Locke?"

Locke nodded to Terra. "Your hair kinda stands out in a crowd, doesn't it?"

Terra bowed her head and the Chancellor slid the helmet in place.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed. "Much less recognizable now." He pulled the black goggles down over her eyes. "Come, the king is expecting you!"

.o.O.o.

Authors Note:

Lots of love and hard work goes into this story, so if you enjoyed it please leave a review. All opinions/thoughts/critiques are welcome, good or bad! Also, don't forget to like our facebook page at /FinalFantasyVIUnofficialNovelization


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Currently, this chapter is in rough draft format. Editing will be completed soon. You are welcome to read it, but please be forgiving of any typos as we continue to work diligently to correct them. ~ David

**Chapter 7**

**The King's Favor**

"Thank you, thank you, ladies," King Edgar said, finishing the milk from his crystal goblet and setting it back on the cart before his throne. "Breakfast was perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"Anything else, my King?" one of the two serving girls asked him.

"No, no, please. I couldn't eat another bite. Thank you." King Edgar cleaned his hands with a folded cloth and dropped it onto his tray.

With a smile and a curtsy, the girls wheeled their cart across the majestic throne room's pearly white floor, past the rows of candelabras and down the long red carpet. The massive golden-trimmed double doors were left open just enough to allow them through. They were forced to pause a moment as a man in a black jacket and a woman wearing a soldier's helm entered the room.

Locke and Terra stepped to the side allowing the women to pass. One of them arched an inquisitive eye brow at Terra as they left. The Chancellor closed the door from the outside, leaving the fugitive mage and the treasure hunter to face the king. The King lowered a thoughtful hand from his face as his ocean-blue eyes took in the sight of the pair. His long golden hair was pulled back, though a strand or two still managed to float down over his forehead. The King appeared youthful and handsome. His flawless good looks were sometimes unnerving to those who were susceptible to his flattering words.

His attire was as grandiose as his throne room: He wore a high collared blue breastplate accented with golden etchings upon the pauldrons and ribs. A long cape of a darker blue rested behind him with a white sash covering his waist. He stood tall with his back straight and perfectly poised, striding forward with the grace one would expect of a king, but with the welcoming smile of a true friend.

King Edgar's eyes studied the black lenses that hid Terra's eyes from view and he singled in on her. As he approached, she began to drop to one knee but he gently took hold of her arm and waist stopping her short.

"Please don't," he said. "You'll only embarrass me." He turned to Locke with a smile and offered him a firm hand shake, placing his free hand on top. "It's good to have you back in one piece, old friend. Still one step ahead of the proper authorities I see."

"Always," Locke agreed.

"And this is the girl you rescued in Narshe?" The king turned to Terra. "So you're an Imperial soldier? No problem. Figaro and the Empire are allies. Everything's taken care of. You may stay as long as you like. And please...relax while you're here. It isn't in my blood to harm a lady."

"That is very gracious of you," Terra said. "It will only be for a little while. I just need some time to...sort...things out..." Her words started to trail off as she saw the distraction in the King's face. He didn't seem to be listening to a word she said.

Edgar pursed his lips as he reached up for her goggles. He pulled them up to reveal her stunning emerald eyes.

"Ah ha," he said in revelation. "Magnificent." He lifted the entire helmet from her head.

This caused much of Terra's hair to come loose from its ponytail and she pulled the rest free allowing it to cascade down the sides of her face. The briefest of quizzical glances passed through the King's features as he noticed the unique color.

"No disguise will be required," he told her. "You are a free woman here. In my kingdom beauty is never hidden away, but must be seen by all. It's the right thing to do." He tossed the helmet to Locke without removing his gaze from Terra. "But where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Edgar, King of Figaro." He took her hand in his. "And your...humble servant, my lady." His face lowered to her hand and placed a delicate kiss upon the tips of her fingers.

"Terra," she said.

He flashed her a charming smile, keeping their eyes locked.

Locke cleared his throat.

"Food!" Edgar shouted. "Of course you must both be starving! Locke, you're with me. Terra, Matron will be here shortly to make sure you are given anything you could desire. A hearty breakfast, a change of clothes, and I know you must be dying for a shower after all the time you've spent on the road. Your smallest need shall not go overlooked. Unfortunately, I must leave your company before the day gets away from me. Sometimes I hate being King."

"Terra, Edgar and I are just going to catch up while you rest a bit. Will you be alright here for a while?" Locke asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "You go ahead."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Locke asked with concern.

"Mhm." Terra nodded. "This is a nice place. Perhaps I'll have a look around."

"Great, we'll see you tonight at dinner," Edgar concluded.

Locke kept his eyes on her.

"Go, I'll be fine," she assured him.

"Until we meet again, Terra." Edgar reopened one of the chamber doors and passed through it out of sight.

Locke hesitated in the doorway, studying Terra.

"I'll see you at dinner," she told him.

"Count on it," Locke said. He left the room without bothering to close the door behind him.

Terra let out a long sigh and ran her fingers through her sand-filled hair. She caught her reflection in the ceiling. Crystal chandeliers hung from chains on the mirrored surface some fifty feet above. It reflected everything in the room. Her stomach growled as she noticed what a mess she was from the road. She shut her weary eyes and placed a hand over them.

"All set, dear?" a female voice called to her.

Terra looked across the room where a woman more than twice her age waited in a doorway veiled by a red curtain.

"Well come along then," the woman beckoned. "Let's get you all cleaned up and into some fresh clothing."

Terra moved toward her without a word.

"This is King Edgar's private entrance to the castle spa," the woman explained. "At his request, all the luxuries we have to offer are available to you."

The doorway led them into the reception room of the lobby. It was a well lit room with painted white walls and a thick carpet underfoot. The woman smiled at Terra as she locked the private entrance behind them. They passed the reception desk where Terra saw a blonde girl in a white blouse and blue skirt handing a stack of towels to one of the other guests.

The woman led Terra down a short hallway where people were lounging in hot tubs and saunas. After a couple of hallways they passed through an opaque green veil into a larger room. Inside were walls of stone and a floor of smooth black marble. A slow burning candle sat on a shelf creating a relaxing glow. Three horizontal green rugs lead to the center of the room where steps lowered to an in-ground pool filled with clear water. The gentle sound of flowing liquid came from each of the fountain statues that faced the pool. The left most statue was a small dragon-like wyvern, the center was an exocite crustacean, and on the right was a shell dwelling squid creature known as a nautiloid. A steady arch of water poured from its small beak into the pool.

Terra smiled. "It's beautiful," she said.

"I'm glad you like it. This is the King's private room. Today it is reserved for you for as long as you should like."

The woman turned on a decorative golden record player and a soft chorus of harp music began to play. The soothing tune reminded Terra of twinkling crystals.

"Just leave your clothing upon the bench over there and you'll find a good selection of soaps and scented oils in the chest beside it. Also, if you'd like, we have many accomplished hair stylists here. After you've finished soaking, perhaps a little trim or a new color? A lovely blonde would be well suited to your complexion I think."

"Oh." The offer seemed to catch Terra off guard. Instinctively she reached across her chest and touched her hair. She pulled a strand out so she could see the color. "No," she said. "No I think a good soak is exactly what I need right now. Let's see to my hair another time." She looked back to the woman.

"Very well. Of course. Take all the time you wish and I will send one of the girls to check on you in a bit. If you should require anything else, just ask for Matron and someone will come and find me."

.o.O.o.

The running water from the nautiloid statue washed through Terra's hair as she rolled her neck, allowing the last of the shampoo to rinse away. She pushed the wet hair from her brow and pulled it behind her body once more running her hands down it. She had been soaking in the pool for nearly an hour and was starting to feel immensely better.

Much of what had happened at Narshe was beginning to feel distant. Remembering the guards and the cave felt more like watching someone else's life rather than her own and even that was starting to fade. The only things that felt real to her were the kindness of Locke and Edgar and the relaxation of the warm water that wrapped around her slender body.

Her future seemed uncertain. She didn't know what to expect from her life in the coming days or weeks or even in the next few moments, but for the time being she pushed such concerns from her mind. She reminded herself, no amount of fret would make her memories return faster or help her understand anything that had happened to her.

She lay back and floated to the center of the pool. The water enveloped her ears and much of her head. The thought struck her that she couldn't remember when she had eaten last. She wondered what type of food she normally enjoyed. Terra supposed that she would have to re-discover her world and in time things would come to make sense.

Her eyes darted to the right. She heard someone else in the room with her. Her head raised from the water to see the woman that had stood behind the reception desk. The woman was gathering what was left of Terra's Imperial uniform from the bench at the water's edge. Terra lay her hands upon her shoulders covering her breasts with her arms. Her wet hair fell upon her hands and wrists. She put her back toward the woman and turned her head toward her.

"May I help you?" Terra asked.

The woman scooped up the last of Terra's belongings. "Matron asks that I take your things to be cleaned. She is selecting some new clothing for you to wear when you're finished. In the meantime is there anything I can get you for? Perhaps some wine or some fruit?"

"Both please," Terra replied. "I'm starving."

"Right away," the courteous woman smiled.

As Terra reached for the lavender towel at the pool's edge, she heard something fall against the hard floor. She whirled around. An item had slid from the woman's arms.

"My pendant," Terra said laying her eyes on it.

The woman bent down to pick it up with her fingers, while attempting to balance the boots and other clothing in her arms. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drop your necklace." She looked up apologetically. "I'll have it cleaned for you!"

"Leave it," Terra said flatly. "Don't touch it."

"Oh." The woman was taken aback. "I'm so sorry." She made an apologetic face. "Will there be anything else?"

Terra shook her head no, moving her gaze from the golden chain and finally up to the woman's eyes. "No. Nothing else."

The woman forced a quick smile, bowed to Terra and exited through the veil that covered the doorway. Terra was up the steps in an instant. Without drying herself she wrapped the towel around her body and moved around the pool to her pendant. She knelt down and gazed into the red ruby at its center. She could see her blurred reflection within. There was something about it, something that made her feel connected to it. Slowly she extended her fingers to touch the center jewel...

"Well?" King Edgar's pleasant voice startled her. "How do you like my castle?"

The curtain was pushed halfway open and there he leaned against the doorway with a wide smile on his face and a long white clothing bag draped over his shoulder.

Without straightening up, Terra looked sideways through her hair as it draped over her face. "Don't you know how to knock?" She asked.

"I tried." Edgar clenched his jaw and sucked in an apologetic breath. "No door." He walked into the room and held out the long garment bag. "I brought you something. Perhaps it will help to make up for my bold entrance. It is an original design straight from Jidoor. It's an Amano," he said knowingly.

Terra stood and looked briefly at the bag on the hanger. She fastened the clasp of her pendant around her neck. "I'm sorry I," she paused. "I don't-"

"Of course," Edgar looked sheepish. "Of course. You wouldn't remember a silly thing like a famous fashion designer, would you? How terribly impish of me. Nonetheless, it is beautiful, and it's yours. I thought you might try it on and allow me to take you to lunch. There's a cafe here in the spa. They'll make you whatever your heart desires. You must be famished after all you've been through. Not to mention in need of some company."

Terra opened her mouth to form words, but they seemed to escape her. She only looked at him with an unreadable expression upon her face.

"Forgive me for intruding. If you do decide you're hungry, it's just around the corner. Take your second right. I'll be waiting."

Edgar hung the ensemble on the wall and started out of the room. He took the curtain in his hand to slide it across the opening once more.

"King Edgar?"

"Just Edgar, will be fine, my lady."

"Edgar," she repeated. "Thank you."

The King nodded to her with a pleasant grin and the curtain closed.

.o.O.o.

Terra blew on her red fingernail polish as the blonde servant woman pulled her hair back into its customary ponytail. She clipped Terra's hair in place using a golden pendant with a red stone. Her long green bangs adorned both sides of her face.

Terra sat upon a high stool in the cheerfully lit dressing room. Her ankles were crossed and resting on the lower support bar. She savored the taste of one of the seedless grapes from the platter on the counter and chased it with a sip of sweet purple colored wine. The servant girl gently lay decorative red pauldrens with golden trim upon Terra's shoulders; the final part of the new clothing the King had graciously provided. She latched them in place using the black leather straps that came from under Terra's top.

"All set." The servant smiled, turning Terra around on her stool. "Let's have a look at you."

Terra stood before the full-length golden framed mirror mounted on the wall behind her. Her hand touched her chest as a look of delight played upon her features. The formfitting sleeveless top was a bright red with designs of sparsely scattered flowers placed throughout, and a matching skirt. Her forearms were covered with red sleeves independent of the rest of her clothing. They lay over the tops of her hands looping under her middle fingers. At her waist was a flowing sash with layers of purple and pink connected in the front by way of a green emerald that had been matched perfectly to her eyes. Her legs were covered by a transparent white hosiery that extended into her low cut red boots.

She faced away from the mirror and glanced back at it over her shoulder. In the reflected image she saw the black straps of her pauldrens forming an X over her exposed back. Unconsciously she bent her hand back over her mouth and felt herself smile.

"It looks perfect," the servant girl said.

Terra's eyes followed her as she began to clasp a delicate white cape onto the pauldrens. The cloth hung loosely by way of four golden hoops. It draped low and did not hide the skin of Terra's back.

She let her hand fall from her lips and her eyes seemed to fill with life. She turned around to face the woman. "It is perfect," Terra elated.

"Now then. Where can I take you from here? The courtyard? Would you like to go for a walk? We have an excellent library. We can go anywhere you wish."

Terra seemed to consider this a moment. She lifted her cape and watched it fall. Her lips pursed with amusement.

"I hear the cafe is nice," she said.

.o.O.o.

The girl curtsied to Terra and left her at the stone archway entrance to the cafe. Across the black and white checkered floor, patrons were seated at rounded tables adorned with white cloths. A classy tune came from a live piano and in the rear was a small selection of bookshelves and large fluffy sofas. A few wayward stares followed Terra as she navigated the room, looking for her host.

Another woman in a blue dress and white top approached Terra. "May I help you?" the servant woman asked.

"I'm just looking for someone..." Terra glanced about.

"Over here!" Edgar called from across the floor.

He was seated alone in a rounded corner room built right into the walls. The nook was sectioned off by a red rope and a maître d' stood before it.

Terra smiled politely at the woman and headed for the King. The maître d' greeted Terra with a wide grin as he removed a section of the rope. Once she passed through, he latched it behind her.

Edgar stood and greeted her. "My lady." He offered a gracious bow. "I am pleased you decided to join me."

Terra offered a polite curtsy like she had seen the servant girls do. "Of course, kind Sir, how could I refuse"? She found the formality of the situation amusing.

"How indeed?" Edgar asked and pulled out of her chair.

After she was seated, he lifted the lid from the silver platter that awaited her. A puff of steam revealed a tender steak, a salad of leafy greens with vinegar dressing and a serving of red berries in a thick sauce. He seated himself across from her and served himself as well.

"I'm afraid I took the liberty of ordering for both of us. If you are in the mood for something else, all you have to do is say the word and it is yours. Wine?"

"Please."

He poured the light liquid into her glass and then his own.

"Well then," he asked, "to what shall we toast?"

She picked up her glass and thought it over a moment. "To...Figaro?"

"What better?" he smiled. "To Figaro _and_ to new...friendships."

"New friendships," she agreed and they drank.

Edgar watched as Terra cut into her steak. "I see you found the attire I selected to your liking."

"Mmm," she agreed. "It is lovely."

"It suits you. You may find yourself adjusting quickly to life here. At least while you recover from your unfortunate amnesia. But the Empire and war are hardly a proper topic over lunch. Have you been able to recall anything else? Anything before...?"

"Yes. I believe I have."

"Oh? Do tell." The king leaned forward.

"Well, it isn't much..." Her brow furrowed a bit it seemed with the thought. "But my name? I think? It came to me while I was bathing. My last name may have been Branford."

"Branford. Terra Branford. Well that is something. A good sign I think. I'm certain it will all come flooding back to you before you know it."

Terra winced just slightly. If Edgar had not been studying her face intently, the movement may have gone unnoticed.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

Her eyes cast down to the table. "Yes. No, I'm fine. Just a...just a bit of a headache. Nothing to worry about."

"Just to be safe, perhaps one of the healers should look you over. You've been through quite an ordeal."

"Why is..." she seemed to stumble over her words. "Why is everyone being so nice to me?" She looked up at him again. "Is it because of my...abilities?"

"Terra," Edgar said with a trace of disappointment. "Perish the thought. I'll give you three reasons. First of all, your beaut-"

Terra let out a shrill scream at the top of her lungs. Her glass toppled over as she brought her shaking hands to her head and leaned forward with the sharp pain.

The King was out of his seat and by her side in an instant. Music and conversation ceased and every eye in the room was upon them.

"Get help now!" Edgar ordered the maître d', and the man ran for the exit. "My lady...what can I do?"

"I'm afraid," Terra said through her tears. "Afraid to think...it hurts so much." She was on the verge of sobbing.

"Just try to relax. Stay calm and take deep breaths. We'll get through this." He stood behind her and moved his fingers under hers rubbing her temples. "Does this hurt?"

She leaned back and seemed to consider the sensation. "No. It helps...a little bit." Her voice was small and trembling.

As the king continued to massage her temples he scanned his eyes over the crowd of people still watching the scene causing most of them to turn back to their lunch.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'll stay with you until help arrives," he said.

Terra leaned her head back into him and sighed trying to let go of the pain.

The head waiter came rushing back to the table with Captain Allyandra and a cleric dressed in a ceremonial white garb.

"My Liege," the cleric said. "What is the situation?"

Terra lowered her hands. "Just a sudden headache but, I think it's starting to pass." She looked up at Edgar. "It only hurts when I think." She tried to force a smile.

"My King," Allyandra said. "I understand the timing is poor, but I did not come to administer pills for a headache. There's someone in route to the castle. Someone who should be attended to with urgency."

"Who?" Edgar asked a bit too sharply.

"It's an ambassador from the Empire. Kefka Palazzo, Sir."

"Damn it!" Edgar swore. "Of course it has to be now."

"It's okay," Terra assured him. "It scarcely hurts any longer. Go be King. You shouldn't trouble yourself over me, I'll be all right."

Edgar was about to reply.

"Sire?" Allyandra urged him.

"All right." The King seemed to consider the situation. "I'll address Kefka, but in private. Find Locke, he'll want to hear this too. Lady Terra." He squeezed her hand gently. "Be safe until my return."

He addressed the head waiter, "Keep her out of sight. Let no one see her face until Kefka is gone."

"It will be as you say, my liege," the maître d ' said.

"See to her," Edgar commanded the healer. His cape whirled behind him as he made a hasty exit followed closely by his Captain of security.

.o.O.o.

Authors Note:

Lots of love and hard work goes into this story, so if you enjoyed it please leave a review. All opinions/thoughts/critiques are welcome, good or bad! Also, don't forget to like our facebook page at /FinalFantasyVIUnofficialNovelization


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Currently, this chapter is in rough draft format. Editing will be completed soon. You are welcome to read it, but please be forgiving of any typos as we continue to work diligently to correct them. ~ David

**Chapter 8**

**Enemies of the Crown**

Three chocobos rode briskly through the desert. Their footfall was light and rhythmic, leaving behind a trail of three toed footprints in the sand. The animals carried three Imperials; two of which were soldiers, escorting their master who rode in between them. The man in the center was dressed in flamboyant red attire with a misanthropic scowl fixed across his face. His blond hair was pulled up in a topknot and adorned with feathers and jewels.

Kefka let out an exaggerated yawn. He drummed his fingers upon the leather saddle of his mount. His black feathered chocobo stood apart from the pair that flanked it. The standard yellow stock would never suit the extravagantly grandiose flair of the Emperor's personal aid. Yellow was too common, too boring. To him such things seemed abysmally dull. Normal chocobos were as plain as the desert they rode in. Only a rare breed adorned in the finest decorative saddle Vector could craft would abate his eccentric desires. If only for a fleeting moment.

He noticed the telltale gleam of sunlight from the castle parapet. So the peons were watching his approach? He thought about offering a delicate wave of his fingers, but decided greeting a worthless sentry lookout would be beneath him.

"Emperor Gestahl's stupid orders!" Kefka complained to anyone and no one. "Edgar you pinhead! Why do you have to live in the middle of nowhere!? These recon jobs are the pits. I only want my toy back. My toy! My beautifully-destructive, genocidilly-wonderful toy! After all...it isn't polite to take things that don't belong to you. Oh Figaro, Figaro, my dear, dear friend. Did no one tell you? It's a foolish king who builds his house upon the sand..."

The three men brought their steeds to a halt as they reached the bottom of the castle stairs. Kefka leaned back in his saddle. He crossed his arms and looked up, cocking his head to side with one eyebrow arched skyward.

"What is this _dreadful_ eyesore blocking my way?"

"Figaro Castle, Sir," said the soldier to his left.

"Would you like us to begin a parameter search?" asked the one to his right.

Without turning his head, Kefka's eyes darted to one soldier and then the other. He climbed down from his bird and his boots sank slightly into the desert. Wordlessly, his soldiers followed his example.

Kefka's expression twisted in sour disdain. He looked down at his dainty boots; one white, the other black. Both ended in a narrow point at the toe.

"Ahem," he said. "There's sand on my boots!"

The escorting soldiers looked at one another questioningly. Kefka didn't flinch. He stared straight ahead, waiting expectantly. The left soldier nodded to their superior's boots and both men knelt to attend to them. They set to work brushing the boots thoroughly with their gloved hands. They scrubbed and wiped them from top to bottom clearing away every trace of sand that was found. The pair stood and saluted in compliance.

"Yes Sir!"

"All set, Sir?"

Kefka cackled with gleeful amusement. "Idiots!"

The large double doors at the top of the stairs opened and Captain Allyandra stepped into the sunlight.

"Ah! King Edgar's un-relatedly well-endowed chief of security!" Kefka greeted her with a low bow.

The Captain offered Kefka little in the way of greeting. She spoke to one of the Figaro guards posted on the stair well, "Take their birds around to the stables. See they are watered and looked after."

"Cancel that," Kefka retorted. "I don't intend to spend one moment more in this desert than is absolutely necessary. I'm afraid dry heat makes me grumpy." He started up the stairs followed by his soldiers. "Really...uh...err...hold on, it'll come to me...ALLY!" He snapped his fingers upon recalling her name. "I don't know how you stand it. Poison areneids, five thousand degrees even in the shade, and a dreadful tan all year 'round. Why I think I'd go simply...mad..."

"Then I'll not delay you any longer. If you'll permit me I will escort you and your soldiers to King Figaro."

Kefka smiled at her approvingly.

.o.O.o.

Edgar waited in a private dining lounge seated at the head of one of the long tables. The doors were closed on either side of the room. Locke appeared from within the kitchen and hastily sat a tea tray on the bar that was built into the wall. The tea kettle and cups rattled.

Edgar rose and looked his friend over. Locke was dressed in blue slacks with a white button up top and blue vest.

"All right. Now if you could just refrain from dropping the tray you should make a convincing waiter." Edgar buttoned Locke's top button. "Where's the bowtie I gave you?"

"Uh...couldn't tie it?" Locke shrugged.

Edgar gave him a blank look.

"In the trash can, behind the counter," he admited.

"Of course it is. Never mind that, get in here." Edgar moved the tray over to his table as Locke hopped across the bar into the room.

"When Kefka comes in, don't speak unless you have to. Seat him, serve us both, then get out. That will give you more than a good look at him and you can listen in from the opposite door."

Locke turned serious. "If he tries _anything_, I'll be right outside. Just say the word and I've got your back. We need a signal in case you're in trouble...you should cough or snap...maybe try some of your awkward flirting..."

"Awkward?" Edgar shook his head. "Look, it's unlikely he'll try anything here. If I know Kefka, he doesn't believe in physical confrontation. He might break a nail. There is something...something I haven't had the chance to tell you. But-that's not exactly true. I suppose I have had the chance. It's just not very pleasant. Before our guest arrives I had better get started."

The Emperor and I, as you know, we've been dancing the political waltz of this supposed friendship for some time now. Allowing people to think the Emperor is friend rather than foe helps everyone sleep at night. At least it did until he sent his soldiers to South Figaro. Two men, both in Magitek Armor, just like what happened at Narshe. According to them they were to station themselves in South Figaro to protect us from you. From the Returners."

Obviously I couldn't outright refuse. Dramond took care of it. He gave them a place to stay. Helped them with whatever they asked. We told the city guard to cooperate with them too, but I don't allow rats to nest in my home." Edgar paused in thought. "It had to be quiet...couldn't use my own people. If something went wrong, it couldn't be connected to Figaro...or to me. I had to outsource. An assassin. He...I don't know. I don't even want to know. He disposed of them both. He didn't even leave the bodies...just their Magitek Armor. I had it buried in the desert. I wanted to get my hands on it, take it apart, but I couldn't risk anyone seeing me with it. Not even a small part of it."

"Who was it? Who did you hire? You know you should have contacted me!" Locke shouted in a hushed tone.

"He came highly recommended. A man called Shadow, but that's not important-"

Locke interrupted, "Seriously, Edgar? Shadow? Of course you realize he'd slit his mama's throat for a gil. I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

Edgar shut his eyes and rubbed his brow. "By now Gestahl has to know I'm involved. I tried to placate him. I told him Figaro knew nothing and we would do everything in our power to find out what happened to his men. It seemed to appease him. Or at least that's what he wants me to think."

Locke, I've come to a decision. It's dangerous, but I'm convinced it's our best option. I'm prepared to offer more to the Returners than just funding and supplies. Figaro can't stand by anymore and let the Empire bully us into a corner. You said Banon is devising a plan to fight them? I'm prepared to hear it face to face. I want in."

Locke stepped back and eyed his friend for a moment, letting all of it sink in. "You joinin' up?" He offered his hand.

"I'm joining up," Edgar replied, gripping Locke in a firm handshake.

Locke placed his free hand on Edgar's shoulder. "We can beat these bastards! We're meeting with a representative from Doma in three days. You should be there. Banon is calling for Mayor Warren to attend too."

"We leave tomorrow morning then."

"And Terra's coming with us."

"Of course. It won't be safe for her here with Kefka snooping about," Edgar agreed.

A light knock came from the door and Allyandra's auburn head peeked through. "It's time," she whispered.

Kefka swung the door open from behind her. He stood in the doorway, elbows bent and arms posed at his side. A mischievous grin was plastered across his face and his eyes were filled with mirth.

"Lord Kefka of the Empire," Allyandra announced him with a flat tone.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll take it from here." Kefka flashed her a toothy grin.

"Please, have a seat," King Edgar offered.

As the men situated themselves, Locke took a cup from the tray and placed it before Edgar. He filled it with hot tea and sat out a cup of sugar with a spoon and a small plate of cookies. Kefka watched without blinking. Behind him, Allyandra closed the door lightly and stood in front of it.

Locke moved to the other end of the table. "Care for some refreshment?" he asked Kefka.

The Ambassador's smile disappeared immediately. "I didn't come all this way to play tea party." He moved his gaze to the king. "To business, if you please."

Edgar shook his head with the insult and signaled for Locke to go. Locke left the tray on the table and exited through the door behind Edgar. As it closed behind him, Edgar spoke.

"What brings the great Kefka, humble servant of Emperor Gestahl, into our lowly presence?"

"A trifle matter." Kefka examined the tips of his finger nails. "I'm searching for someone who recently escaped from us and I heard she found refuge here." His voice turned dark. "A girl. A _green_ haired girl. Have you seen her?" He pulled the serving tray over to himself and selected a cup.

"Hmm." Edgar thought it over a moment. "This wouldn't have anything to do with this 'witch' everyone's been whispering about, would it?"

"All lies!" Kefka snapped. "She merely stole something of minor value. Nevertheless, we cannot allow crimes against the Empire, large or small, to go unpunished. Don't you agree, King Edgar?" The corner of Kefka's mouth turned upward with a coy smirk. "Is she here?" This time his tone was more demanding.

Edgar pursed his lips. His eyes scanned the ceiling as he seemed to search for answers. "I'm afraid that's a tough one." He offered an apologetic smile. "I don't think I'll be able to help you."

"Oh _really_?" Kefka exaggerated the word. "And pray-tell, why...is that?" He began to pour the steaming water into his tea cup.

"You see Kefka, there are more girls in here than grains of sand out there! I can't possibly keep track of them all!"

Abruptly, Kefka let the tea kettle fall from his fingers. It clattered to the floor spilling its contents. Without looking away from Edgar, Kefka's face drooped into a harsh scowl. He stared for a long moment before speaking.

"Funny, the way I hear it, that's just about all you do around here," he jabbed.

Edgar added a bit of milk to his tea. "If she should turn up, I'll make sure you're the first to know. After all...how difficult could it be to find a green haired thief? I'm always eager to aid the Empire in any way I can. And don't worry about the spill. We'll clean it up."

"Very well. I'll play your little game for now," Kefka said as he rose from his chair, "but I'd hate to be you if I find out you're lying!" He chuckled. "By the way, Edgar, I truly hope nothing _ever_ happens to your precious Figaro."

"Your concern is touching," Edgar said wryly.

Kefka turned and eyed Allyandra evenly.

"Come back and visit again soon," Edgar said.

"Outta my way!" Kefka shouted at Ally.

As soon as the Captain moved, Kefka exited quickly and she shut the door behind him. Locke reentered once it was safe.

"I'd say that guy's missing a few buttons," he said.

"Looks like he didn't like your tea," Allyandra said.

"Who can blame 'em? Hot tea in a desert? No thanks." Locke shook his head.

Edgar stepped out into the opposite hallway. "Where's Terra?" he asked the guard posted there. "Bring her here at once."

The king came back into the room. His face was contorted with emotion, fear, rage...

"My King?" Allyandra asked.

Edgar took a slow breath and shook his head to collect his thoughts. "There is nothing more I can do. I tried to be ready for this, but I just didn't have enough time. You heard Kefka's arrogance." He looked into Locke's eyes and then Ally's. "This ruse is coming to a rapid conclusion." He paused. "You moved _him_, like I asked you to, correct?"

"Yes my liege," Allyandra replied.

"A few hours after dark I will pay a visit personally. I am going to find out exactly what he knows, no matter what it takes. You will show me where he is and then you are dismissed until morning. Do not release him from his shackles when you go."

"Who?" Locke asked. "Who's shackled?"

"I'll explain everything later, Locke. I'll have plenty of time to fill you in on the way to the Hideout. Right now I'm going to take care of transportation and provision for our trip. You've got to stay with Terra. Don't alarm her, but stay close. Watch her, and keep her out of sight."

.o.O.o.

That evening after having supper in relative silence, Locke and Terra strolled leisurely across one of the outdoor walkways toward another section of the castle. Terra munched on a juicy red apple. The light of the full moon shimmered in her hair.

Locke smiled at her pleasantly and snorted to himself. "It's so different seeing you here," he said. "You fit in just as though you were brought up a lady of the castle, when only a day ago you seemed so different. First a soldier, then a frightened girl, and now an elegant lady. You have a good heart and you're adaptable, I'll give you that. And..." He paused. "I'm sorry that I threw a knife at your head."

She let out a single bemused chuckle and gave him half a smile.

"So which one is the real you? The soldier or the lady?"

"Or the frightened girl?" She added. "I can't be sure. I suppose, I am just me and that will have to do. But my strength comes from you, Locke, and Edgar. You the courageous Treasure hunter. How could I possibly be afraid when you are willing to stare down all the guards and soldiers that life can throw at us? All the while you make light of it, like there's nothing to fear. And Edgar...he protects his friends. He looks ahead and knows what's coming. If we trust him to look out for us, we'll be ready too."

A carriage pulled by two chocobos rode down the path beside them. Terra glanced away from Locke and out over the endless desert sand. The night was chilly and stars filled the sky.

"The people here are so strong," she said. "They made something beautiful within a barren desert. They made a life where none could be." She smiled at Locke. "I hope I can be like that. Even when things seem the most bleak, maybe good can still be found if you are just willing to look."

A patch of scattered sand crunched under their feet as they passed over it.

"I think you're exactly like that," Locke said. "With no memory of your past or understanding of who you are, you're able to find the strength to continue without losing sight of hope. That's a rare quality, Terra. Soldier or lady, you are a very strong person."

She smiled at him and her eyes reflected the moonlight.

"After you," he offered.

Locke opened the door for her at the end of the walkway. They passed through a decorative foyer and down a hall of guest room doors. Locke stopped beside a wooden bench lined with red pillows and opened the first door on its left with a key. He pushed it open and put the key in Terra's hand.

"The room's fully furnished. Sleep tight and I'll come find you in the morning, Edgar should join us then. We have a long ride ahead."

"But you told me that after dinner you would..." she paused, "would explain things to me? Like...what's this place where we are we going and what about that man that came to the castle today? He was looking for me, wasn't he? Someone said he was from the Empire, but Edgar didn't seem happy to see him. I thought Figaro and the Empire were supposed to be allies? Was he a bad person?"

"On the surface, Edgar pretends to support the Empire. The truth is he's collaborating with the Returners, an organization opposed to the Empire. I am his contact with that group."

"Oh," Terra seemed stunned by the sudden honesty.

"The old man you met in Narshe is one of us."

Terra seemed thoughtful. "Arvis," she said.

"That's right. He's from there so his cover is perfect. We can't fight the Empire openly yet, but we do what we can to protect the people who wish to remain free. For that the Empire will do anything to drive us out into the open and destroy us. The man who came looking for you today is Kefka and yes, he is from the Empire. He claimed you had stolen something and he had come to arrest you."

Terra became livid. "I'll never go back," she said, "They want to exploit me, but the longer I'm away, I'll remember who I am. I don't know why, but I have this feeling... I think they're..." She looked down and her eyes narrowed. "I think they're afraid of me..." She looked back at Locke. "They don't want me to remember."

"No, they don't," Locke quietly agreed. "Which is why we have to leave here tomorrow and go somewhere safe. Now that they know you're here, they won't stop looking until they find you."

"And you'll protect me? Like you promised?"

"With my life if I have to."

"I don't want that."

Locke didn't speak. The pair of them stood facing each other for a long moment of silence. Terra pushed her hair back out of her face and shifted her weight. The corners of her mouth turned up at him in a light smile. She took a bite out of her apple.

"I should sleep," she said.

"Yeah," Locke said at almost the same time. "Long day and all that."

Terra went into the room and placed a hand on the door. "So, which one of these is your room?...Just in case?"

"Oh," Locke snorted, seemingly embarrassed. "None of these. No, these are much more than I need. I wouldn't even be able to sleep." He put on a joking tone. "_I_ will be staying in Figaro's luxurious guard barracks. Because...because the life of a Treasure hunter isn't glamorous, but it is rewarding."

Terra laughed. "All right, Treasure hunter. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," he said in a pleasant tone.

"Goodnight."

Terra slowly shut the door, keeping eye contact with him as she did. At the last instant she smiled and it closed.

Locke sighed and turned down the hallway. After just a few steps he stopped and looked back at the door. He backtracked his steps and removed his pack from his shoulder. He looked both ways down the hall.

"Rest easy Terra," he whispered.

He sat down on the bench near her door, put his feet up and lay back against one of the large pillows. His pack hit the floor and he closed his eyes, curling up for a night's rest.

.o.O.o.

Edgar descended the stone stair case and opened the iron gate with a set of rattling jailer's keys. He entered, and locked it once more behind him. Draining the rest of his wine as he passed slowly through the dimly lit hallway and sat the bottle on the unmanned guard's desk. He turned left at a T shaped intersection and went to the last cell at the end of the row: Lone Wolf's cell.

The king took a low burning lantern from the wall and illuminated the room through the bars. It was long and narrow. At the end was a small bed where the prisoner waited. He leaned against the wall, his body completely covered by a sheet except for his ankles which were fastened to the bedrail by way of chains. Edgar unlocked the cell and entered. He sat the lantern down upon the toilet lid and placed a few small objects in front of it. A knife, a steel pin, a pair of pliers.

"I don't want to do this," Edgar said in a hushed tone. "In fact, I've never done this in my life." His voice grew angry. "But I will do _anything_ to protect my kingdom. Like it or not you're a part of that kingdom too. I don't care what your real name is, or what you have or haven't done. Right now, you're a citizen of Figaro and I, it's King. We must put our differences aside and work together if we expect to survive. If you can understand those simple facts and tell me everything you know about the Empire, I can make your stay here extremely pleasant for you. If you don't-" His voice shook as he held the dagger out toward the prisoner and he paused to collect himself. "Then I won't be responsible for what comes next."

The prisoner remained silent and neither of them stirred.

"Say something," Edgar commanded.

The man did not move.

"I said say something!" He tore back the sheet from the prisoner and let it glide to the cold floor.

On the bed was Allyandra. She leaned against with wall with her ankles in the shackles. Her hands were bound tightly with bed linens and secured underneath her bent knees. A white pillow case was knotted between her lips and tied securely behind her head, another concealed her eyes as a makeshift blindfold.

Edgar froze for the briefest of seconds as his mind accessed the situation. He turned back into the cell, knife out protectively. The room was empty. He lifted the lantern and scanned the area just to be certain. Allyandra started as though she had just regained consciousness. She whimpered through the tight gag and struggled against her bonds.

"It's okay," Edgar reassured her. "It's okay, It's me." Setting down the light, he carefully cut one of the knots behind her head and pulled the blindfold away.

Ally squinted from the light of the lantern and looked up at Edgar with fear in her eyes.

"I know you're uncomfortable," he said in a reassuring voice, "and I'm going to free you, but Lone Wolf could still be in here and I need to lock the cell door behind us. We don't want him getting the drop on us while I untie you. Wait here. Be patient for one second."

Obediently, she nodded.

Edgar turned toward the cell door. As he took his first step, something wrapped around his ankle. It pulled hard and he pitched forward sailing helplessly through the air. He slammed into the ground keeping his body away from the knife in his hand. He clenched his teeth with the pain of impact.

Lone Wolf emerged from under the bed with inhuman speed and landed on the King's back. A cold chain wrapped around his throat. The chain jerked back roughly and lifted Edgar's head from the ground. Allyandra went wild on the bed, thrashing and mumbling in protest.

Lone Wolf looked back at her. "Shut up!" he ordered. He turned back to Edgar. "Drop the knife, or you're a dead man." His voice was eerily calm.

Edgar quickly tossed the knife and it clattered away. The chain loosened somewhat and Edgar's head sunk.

"Good. Now we're going to move. Get up on your knees."

Edgar did as he was told and Lone Wolf jerked him around to face the bed. Edgar brought his hands up to the chain and Lone Wolf allowed him a few gasps of air before tightening it once more. Edgar brought his elbow sharply back into his assailant in desperation, but Lone Wolf pulled upward on the chain and the King's hands went back to it, struggling to pull it away as he was cruelly strangled.

"If you struggle," Lone Wolf said, "we are going to have a serious problem. At this moment we are neither citizen, nor King. You are simply the man standing between me and freedom...and I will be free. Do you understand that?"

Ally whimpered, seemingly pleading for Edgar to stop struggling.

Lone Wolf gave the chain just enough slack so Edgar could gasp for air.

"I do not wish to kill him," Lone Wolf assured Ally. "As he said, he must protect his kingdom. I however, must protect myself. I am going to lock you in here tonight, but there is no need for concern. I am certain it will not be long before someone comes looking for him. They will free both of you after I am long gone." He paused. "Agreed?"

Ally made several quick nods. Her eyes stayed with Edgar, even in silence she seemed to beg for his safety. In an instant the chain left Edgar's neck and was wrapped around his wrists pulling them together tightly. Edgar coughed and wheezed as Lone Wolf pushed him down onto his back and leaned over him, keeping his hands away. The emotionless black wolf mask stared Edgar in the face.

"I must warn you...if you ever attempt to humiliate me again, I will kill you! Give my best to General Chere when she storms through your front gate."

Ally screamed into her gag as Lone Wolf brought his fist down hard into Edgar's temple.

.o.O.o.

Authors Note:

Lots of love and hard work goes into this story, so if you enjoyed it please leave a review in the box below. All opinions/thoughts/critiques are welcome, good or bad! Also, don't forget to like our facebook page at /FinalFantasyVIUnofficialNovelization


End file.
